Cortigiana Onesta
by thedarkersister3
Summary: Draco Malfoy seeks help at the Order after being told he is to bear the dark lord's heir, only to realize he's not safe from anyone. Revisions are "Consorting with the Enemy"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Draco stood silently by the door, his body clothed in black, the hood of his cloak pulled low over his face, shadowing his face from outside view. Others stood back to look at him, their eyes narrowed in jealousy and disgust, at the young Malfoy heir, that stood in a place of power over them.

Whispers filled the dark hall. Rumours and lies spreading like fire in a dry field, slowly ceasing as foreign footsteps echoed throughout the hall, all eyes turning to look at another cloaked figure, flanked by one other. Their eyes falling onto the smaller figure in the room, the young Malfoy heir.

The teen stood tall, his eyes seeming to ice over as he felt their eyes on him. "Come." said one, swiftly turning to the way they had come.Draco followed, allowing the sleeves of his robes to fall over his hands, feeling them shake. The other cloaked figures led him silently, neither of them willing to converse in front of the young boy.

Draco allowed his mind to wander, his thoughts traveling to the next school year, to his up coming projects, his friends, his homework, his rivals...His head jerked up as the two older men, stopped, the door opened to reveal a nearly empty room, furnished with just a bed and chair, both covered in black silk.

Draco straightened, focusing his eyes as the men, stepped aside, allowing the young blond to enter their master's chambers. As he walked further into the room, the heavy oak door shut, the lock clicking into place, he turned, his grey eyes falling onto the dark lord's human face.

Startled, the young boy took a step back toward the door, his eyes roaming the older man's distinguished features. The dark lord chuckled, holding out his pale hand for the teen in front of him, a smirk settling over his lips, as he beckoned the blonde boy. "Come, Draconis," whispered the dark lord, his blood red eyes watching the slight form of the blonde." Let me see your pretty face."

Draco reached up, hestitantly pushing his hood back over his blonde hair, revealing his face to the man in front of him. Voldemort smiled, malicous intent evident in his dark eyes, as he extended his hand to the boy. Draco took his hand, bringing it to his lips as he slowly sank to his knees, his eyes downcast. "Beautiful," breathed the dark lord," even beautiful as a child; I cannot wait until you are older." said the older man, fingering the pale face in front of him, caressing the smooth skin of a child.

Draco swallowed, his fear spiking as he reached forward, unclasping the teen's robes, exposing his pale neck to the man before him. The dark lord unclothed him, worshipping his body, showering it with kisses, nips and tongue, reverently taking the virgin boy, as though he was the darkness that he and his followers praised. All the while, tears ran down is cheeks, bathing his face in sorrow and pain.

When the dark lord was satisfied, he sat up, walking leisurely to his chair, slowly pulling on his black robe. "Marvelous." Purred Voldemort, opening the curtains to reveal the sunrise, watching as the rosy light danced along the boy's pale skin. Draco slowly rolled over, wincing, his grey eyes studying the man before him.

"Milord?" whispered Draco, hestitantly reaching up. Voldemort took his hand, pulling him from the bed along with the sheets, pressing him into his chest, reveling in the feel of his smooth skin.

Voldemort ran his fingers through the teen's hair, watching as the sun rose higher into the sky, casting his chambers in pink light, bathing his young courtesan in rays of warmth."You will carry my heir, my prince of darkness, you will bear him to me and rule by my side." said the dark lord, his fingers caressing the boy's abdomen, as though he could feel the magic of the child not yet conceived.

Draco's eyes widened, his breath hitched in his throat, as the dark lord's hand gently rubbed his stomach, fear flashing in his eyes. Pulling the sheets closer to his body, he dare not try to wiggle out of the older man's grasp, in fear of the punishment. Slowly, Voldemort let go of the boy, watching as he looked up at him. "Get dressed and leave." he commanded, walking from the room, his robes billowing behind him.

Draco walked quickly around the room, gathering his clothes before apperating away to the only place he now felt safe. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me soo loong to update. I've been really tryin to make this chapter longer for ya'll so don't be angry! I'm quite pleased with how it turned out so, yeah. Thank you all for your lovely reveiws, and I can answer pretty much only one question without giving away the whole kit-and-kaboodle.

The soon to be baby is a boy. Bye now!! (runs from scarry reviewers) XD

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry sat silently by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, listening quietly to the frustrated murmurs of his godfather as he slept sprawled on the floor at his feet. Remus looked over the map again, his amber eyes fixed on a certain spot covered in black ink, his hands twiddling a quill between his fingers. Ron and Hermione lay silently on a separate couch, Hermione's legs comfortably set against Ron's as he gently rubbed her feet.

Harry smiled slightly at the two, his emerald green eyes drooping slightly as he fought to stay awake, not yet ready to succumb to sleep. Remus sighed heavily, looking up from his work to look over at his pack and mate, a small smile caressing is worn features as he stretched. "C'mon cubs, lets get the old man there to bed." said Remus, startling the teens from their light slumber.

Harry slowly clambered to his feet, stretching his muscles as he stood. Ron groaned, as Hermione withdrew her feet and her warm weight, reaching his arms up to be pulled. Harry laughed, slightly, firmly grasping his friend's hand, pulling him to his feet, as Hermione watched Remus approach his mate, trying to gently rouse the animagus from his sleep.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes, his icy blue eyes meeting their opposite in the form of his mate's warm amber. He smiled slowly, pulling his mate down to the floor,next to him. Remus let out a strangled yell, landing on his mate's hard body. Sirius smiled mischievously, briefly reaching up to kiss his mate's surprised mouth. Remus moaned slightly, gently threading his fingers into the straggly man's dark hair, returning the kiss.

Harry rolled his eyes, gently pushing his friends toward the dorms, while looking over his shoulder at the two 'adults', sitting on the floor. "Get a room." Harry said. Sirius raise his middle finger at his godson, smirking through his kiss, before gently releasing Remus from the kiss.

"Could say the same for you, but you don't have any asses to tap." said Sirius, gently nuzzling his mate's soft neck, nipping at the flesh. Harry laughed, running his fingers through his dark unmanageable hair, leaning against the stone wall of the tower. Remus rolled his eyes at the two, before standing, avoiding Sirius' hands, that tried to touch the werewolf.

"Alright now, you two, there will not be any talk of tapping asses tonight," said Remus, roughly pulling the dark haired man to his feet."Now off to bed with you."

Harry sighed, looking up the stairs toward the dorm, as he slowly made his way up those very stairs that had once housed the pair that stood behind him.

--

Later that night, Remus hurriedly sat up, his eyes glowing in the dark night as he pulled on a pair of pajama pants, as he reached for his wand, carefully reaching over the sleeping man, so as not to wake him. Silently stepping from the bed, he grasped the door handle, quickly jerking it open, to reveal a slightly surprised Harry.

Remus relaxed, lowering his wand before taking a step from the door."What's wrong cub?" asked Remus, beckoning the boy to enter.

Harry walked forward, slowly, his startling green eyes downcast."Bad dream." he said simply, refusing to meet the werewolf's eyes.

Remus sighed, heading over to the bed, carefully pushing back the covers and whispering to Sirius. The animagus started awake, his eyes searching the room frantically before settling on his mate and cub. The dark haired man smiled, sleepily reaching for his boxers."What's wrong, Harry?" asked the man, sitting up in bed, stretching, his muscles shifting under his skin.

"Bad dream." Harry repeated, before yawning, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, c'mon then, in the bed, ya get." said Sirius, smiling as his godson's face light up of a moment.

Harry hastily crawled into the bed, settling himself in the middle of the king sized bed. Remus smiled, settling himself next to his cub, kissing the teen's forehead before reaching over him to kiss his mate soundly. Sirius smiled, kissing his godson, ruffling his hair before laying back down.

"Nox."

--

Sirius sighed, rolling over in his bed, before opening his eyes to stare out the window. The animagus stretched, before standing, careful not to wake his godson and mate.

He silently moved around the room, dressing himself slowly in black pants, gently pulling the Black family crest on to his middle finger, along with wedding band, flexing his fingers as the rings readjusted to his hand.

His mate's arms gently wrapped around his muscled waist, as the werewolf rested his head on the animagus's bare shoulder, planting a kiss on the darker man's skin. Sirius smiled, taking one hand in his own, bring it to his lips, his eyes looking in the mirror, staring into the amber eyes of his husband.

"What are you doing up, Love?" asked Sirius, gently caressing the werewolf's knuckles. Remus smiled slightly, nuzzling his nose into the baby hair's at his mate's neck.

"I wanted to talk you before everyone else woke up." said Remus. Sirius sighed, gently leaving his mate's embrace, walking to Harry's side, gently placing a kiss on the dark haired teen's scarred forehead, before following his husband out of the room.

Remus sighed, pulling Sirius onto the sofa, settling himself on the coffee table in front of his mate. Sirius smiled, leaning back against the cushions watching his husband fidget. "What's wrong, Moony?" asked Sirius, his eyes looking into Remus's eyes.

Remus smiled, shivering slightly as Sirius ran his hand up his arm to his neck. "I have a surprise for you, Padfoot."

Sirius smirked, leaning forward to place a kiss on his werewolf's cheek."What is it?" asked Sirius, excitement slipping into his voice.

Remus smile widened, as he leaned forward, his lips caressing the animagus's ear.

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius looked at his lover, blinking his eyes in surprise as he looked at Remus's still flat stomach, reaching his shaky hands out to touch his husband's shirt clothed stomach, tears slowly gathering in his eyes, as he felt the slight hum of mixed magic. Remus placed one of his hands on top of Sirius's, threading the other through his mate's dark hair."Oh Merlin,"Sirius choked out, threading his fingers with Remus's," oh Merlin, Moony."

Remus leant forward, pressing his forehead against Sirius's, a watery smile caressing his lips as he breathed in his mate's scent."Breath Padfoot, breath." he whispered, breathing with the surprised father-to-be.

--

Sirius took a deep breath in, before wrapping his arms around the smiling werewolf. The creaking of their bedroom door alerted them to Harry's prescence. Looking up, the two proud godparents smiled, quietly beckoning the dark haired teen over to them.

Harry smiled, easily slipping onto the couch where Sirius sat. Remus chuckled, ruffling the teen's already unmanagable hair, before looking to Sirius. "Well, Harry, we've got a bit of a surprise for you." Sirius laughed, wiping his eyes before turning to his godson. Harry looked at them, arching a dark brow as they took each others hands."It appears that you won't be the center of our attention all the time, anymore."

Harry looked at them questioningly, slightly cocking his head to the side, as he stared at him through bottle green eyes."What..wait a minute." the boy-who-lived said, understanding dawning on him."You guys are pregnant!"

Remus smiled, nodding his head as he watched his cub's face light up."Yes, so that means,you're going to be a big brother." he said, feeling a squeeze from Sirius.

Harry whooped, leaping forward and clasping his godparents in a hug. Sirius laughed, thumping his godson on the back."I can tell that you're excited." the dark haired man said, his arm circling around his mate. Harry just laughed, trying to catch his breath, as he looked at the two older wizards.

The moment seemed perfect before the door to Gryffindor opened, to reveal Professor McGonagall in her tartan plaids, followed closely by Professor Sprout, both women looking quite worried. Harry looked up at them, his dark eyes becoming troubled as he watched the two women mutter to each other."Hello Professors," said Remus, standing from his spot on the coffee table."is there something I can help you with?"

The two teachers turned, their eyes glancing over at the werewolf before nodding slightly. "Actually, Professor Lupin, we were told to come and retrieve you for a meeting, concerning the arrival of a student seeking sanctuary." said Professor McGonagall, readjusting a blue tartan plaid shawl that was thrown about her shoulders.

Remus looked puzzled, cocking his head to the side slightly as he thought."Who is asking for sanctuary and from what?" the werewolf asked, scratching his head. McGonagall sighed, before summoning a house elf, ordering some tea and fruit.

"I don't know, Severus said that no one could know until we had made a decision." replies the woman, settling herself down on one of the sofas. "Not even the Headmaster knows who this person is."

Sirius made a noise in his throat, leaning forward, about to say something before the door once again swung open revealing the head master, along with Madame Pomphrey and an array of other professors, including Severus. After all the teachers had settled themselves, Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Good morning, everyone." said the old man, cheerfully smiling at the group. The assembled staff nodded their greetings, with a few odd muttering 'good mornings' in return. "Shall we get down to business then?"

The others nodded, tuning their ears in to listening to what the headmaster had to say.

"It has come to my attention that, a young man is seeking sanctuary from this school." the headmaster questioned, levitating a cup of tea to his hand. "And this said young man, has information to tell us about you-know-who."

"Headmaster?" Harry asked, reaching forward to take a small bowl of fruit."Who is it?"

Dumbledore smiled, dropping two cubes of sugar into his tea before stirring it."Well, for that information, you will need to ask, Professor Snape, because the dear lad has neglected to tell me who is seeking refuge." explained the older wizard.

All eyes turned to the darkly dressed man, watching him silently, waiting for him to give up the name of refugee. Severus scowled, his dark eyes becoming harder and harder with each set of eyes that looked into them."The refugee, has asked that we make an unbiased opinion, and therefore I cannot reveal the name of the refugee." the potions master sneered.

"Well, can we have a little information about this person?" Remus asked gently, accepting a bowl of fruit that Sirius offered him.

"He's Voldemort's courtesan." said Severus.

"You mean his whore." said Harry, watching as Severus tensed slightly at the use of the word.

"To you Potter is means the same thing, but to others there is a profound difference." stated the head of Slytherin, smirking slightly as the green eyed teen blushed.

Dumbledore raised his hand, gently silencing the two wizards, smiling slightly as the two glowered at each other."I did not know that Voldemort was capable of such activities." said Shacklebolt, setting his teacup on his knee.

"He was able to regain his body after a blood sacrifice." Snape drawled, rolling his eyes at the auror.

"So what? Did the evil Voldemort insult the intelligence of the wittle prostitute." Ron said, insultingly, sneering slightly in disgust.

"He wanted me to bear his dark heir."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Every eyes in the room turned to where the voice was coming from, only to glance in horror as they laid eyes on the Malfoy heir. Draco smirked, walking from the shadows, his pale feet padding softly across the stone floor, pulling his cloak tight against his bare chest. His platinum blond hair flowed to his clavicle, where it was razor cut and shorter in the back, making his cheek bones sharper, his silvery grey eyes were outlined in kohl, making his eyes more catlike and exotic. His bare legs showed through the splits in the fabric of his cloak, making it as a high fashion item. The clasp that held the cloak closed was made of silver in the shape of an dragon, its eyes shining blue diamonds. The heavy dark, silk of his cloak flowed around him like a shadow, giving him the appearance of a dark sprite.

"Bet that would have thrilled you dear 'father', wouldn't it, ferret." Ron said spitefully, his face twisting in rage and disgust.

Draco rolled his eyes, before seating himself next to Severus, elegantly crossing his legs, as he watched everyone from silver eyes. "Actually we 'purebloods', take great pride in our breeding, and with the dark lord's pedigree in question, the match could end disastrously, but I believe your sister would fit him just perfectly, when it comes to pedigree." Draco explained, shifting slightly in his seat to get comfortable.

Severus smirked, leaning ever-so-slightly toward his godson, watching as Ron sputtered in complete fury at the smaller blonde's comment.

Dumbledore sighed, gently levitating a cup of tea and bowl of fruit to the young Malfoy."Well, since we now know who, we will be protecting, I believe its safe to say that, he will be taken in as a student seeking sanctuary." said Dumbledore, smiling at the boy, his blue eyes twinkling.

Draco stiffened, narrowing his eyes at the old man, mistrust coming off the young boy in waves. "What is the price of your protection, Dumbledore?" asked Draco.

The old man's smile widened, as he looked at the blonde."What a perceptive godson you have, Severus."

Severus looked between his godson and headmaster, his eyes widening as realization washed over him."No." he said, adamantly, standing abruptly to his feet.

Dumbledore nodded, gently shushing the head of Slytherin, his eyes landing on Draco once more. The young Malfoy, looked at the old man, standing to his feet before leaving the room, his cloak swishing behind him.

Dumbledore turned to the rest of the staff in the room, smiling."I believe that is the only business that needed immediate attention, so meeting adjourned." said the old man."Oh and Harry, please join me in my office at noon, I would like to speak to you about a few things."

--

Harry sighed silently, leaning back in his chair, closing his dark green eyes. Sirius looked over at his godson, a small smile crossing his lips as he watched the teenager shift around on the newly vacated couch. "I can't believe that after all these years of suspicions and limited proof, that Draco Malfoy would admit to working with Voldemort." said Harry, throwing his arm over his eyes, blocking out any stray beams of light.

Ron nodded, narrowing his dark blue eyes as he leaned back in his chair."He sleeps with Voldemort, we have to be careful."

Remus shook his head, settling himself on the arm of the chair, wrapping his arm around Sirius's shoulders, running his fingers through his mate's dark hair."He's here for sanctuary, this school would not have let him in if his intentions were not pure." stated the werewolf, nuzzling his mate's neck, breathing in the scent of the animagus.

"That doesn't mean we can trust him." Ron said, his teeth clenched in annoyance.

Remus lazily slid into Sirius's lap, snuggling contentedly in the darker man's arms."His scent had no malicious intent."

Hermione looked up from her thoughts, her dark eyes dull from lack of sleep."Harry go talk to Dumbledore, see what we can do to get information about Voldemort." said the witch, reaching for a book that sat on the table.

Harry nodded, standing to his feet, looking at the clock briefly before heading to the door, slipping through the portal. Walking silently through the school, Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping as his thoughts weighed him down, furrowing his brow.

He had no idea what Dumbledore wanted him to do, but he knew that he wouln't like it. He had seen the way that the older man had looked at the blonde, had seen the almost hungry look in his blue eyes, had seen way he watched the small boy move and shift in his seat. He couldn't deny that he had too, but the way that Dumbledore had looked at the boy, Harry knew that in the end there would be pain.

Reaching the older wizard's office, Harry looked up that the sculpture, disgust crossing his young face as he spoke the password. Stepping inside, Harry allowed the staircase to carry him up, gathering and protecting his thoughts before entering the office.

Dumbledore sat at his desk, quietly looking over a series of papers. Harry looked at the headmaster, his heart filling with an emotion that he had yet to feel before. Narrowing his eyes at the old man, he seated himself, crossing his long legs in front of him, placing his arms on the armrest of the ugly pink chair.

The older man looked up from his paperwork, smiling at the boy sitting in front of his desk, his blue eyes twinkling."Harry, my boy, how are you this fine afternoon?" asked Dumbledore, quickly signing his name on a document.

Harry rolled his eyes, forcing a smile onto his lips before answering the headmaster. "Nothing, Professor." he answered politely.

Dumbledore nodded his head, his eyes piercing the boy-who-lived's."I would like you to do something for me, Harry." said the old man, steepling his fingers.

Harry nodded, leaning forward slightly to hear the old man better. "What is it, headmaster?" asked Harry, his curiousity getting the better of him.

With a quick flick of his wand, he was trapped. Bindings latched onto his arm and legs, wrapping themselves around his feet and chest, holding his muscled body tight against the chair. Dumbledore stood, walking to the chair, kneeling in front of the boy. "I need you to do something that could end this war, before it really starts." He said, slowly withdrawing his wand.

Harry's eyes widened, shock and fear racing across his features as he looked at the wooden article.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked the boy, tightening his grasp on the arms of the chair.

Dumbledore smiled, pointing the wand at Harry's chest."My dear boy, all I am going to do to you is cast a little spell to help you with your task."

"What task?" asked Harry, trying to struggle out of the restraints.

"I need you to impregnate Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked at the old man in horror, his dark eyes filling with dread and fear."Why?"

"Because he can get us information, he can pry secrets from Voldemort that only a loyal death eater would otherwise be able to." explained the old man, lowering his voice.

"But he's a kid, just like the rest of us!" Harry shouted, his fear and horror over come with disgust and betrayal.

"No, Harry, he's the one person that stands between the light and the dark, he is what stands between us and victory, he is what stands between us and death." Dumbledore explained, feverishly.

Harry looked into his eyes, seeing the sanity of the headmaster slipping, his eyes taking on an almost insane glint."Why me?"

"Because your magic resembles his, he won't be able to tell the difference."

"I won't do it!" Harry yelled, trying desperately to free himself.

Dumbledore smiled insanely,"Of course you will my boy, you won't be able to resist."

Harry watched in horror as Dumbledore pressed the tip of his wand against his chest, whispering the spell that would make Harry carry out his bidding.

The old man watched, as the dark haired boy's brilliant green eye dim, his muscle slacken and his head lull to the side. Standing quickly so as not to waste a moment of time, he quickly told the silenced boy the details of his task.

--

Harry woke with a start, quickly and frantically looking around the room he now resided in. His heart beat wildly in his chest, blood pumped through his veins matching the sound of his heart, as the door to the room banged clumsily open, revealing Sirius.

Sirius looked around the room, his eyes settling on his godson, turning from their icy blue to a softer sky color. "What's wrong pet?" asked Sirius, seating himself on the bed where his godson lay.

Harry reached out, folding his large body into his godfather's, shivering as the cool air in the room touched his over heated skin."Nothing, "He breathed, clutching at the older man's nightshirt, breathing in the familiar scent,"just a dream."

Sirius nodded, shifting his weight so his and Remus's cub was settled close to his heart."Do you need to sleep with me and Moony tonight?" He asked gently, rocking the scared teen.

Harry nodded, trying hard not to allow his emotions get carried away, as his godfather practically carried him to the large bedroom, that his mate and him shared.

Remus looked up from his book, smiling as Sirius dumpped the tall, dark haired boy onto their bed, before crawling in."Everything alright, cub?" the werewolf asked, gently stroking the unruly hair of their cub.

Harry nodded, snuggling closer to the warmth and protection that resided in his godparents. Sirius carefully settled in to the bed, stretching his long, lean body before pressing a kiss to his godson's head."Goodnight cub." he said, reaching over the bleary eyed teen to kiss his mate."Night Remmy."


	4. Chapter 4

cortigiana onesta

Chapter 4

Silence washed over the castle as night fell, coating the land in darkness, bringing out the stars and the waning moon. The pale light of the moon cast an eery light onto the pale form that sat quietly in Astronomy tower, gazing into the darkness. Draco sighed, pulling his cloak tightly about his shoulders, shivering slightly as the nightly chill settled over the castle.

He knew shouldn't be out here, but the he couldn't sleep, not when he knew that the dark lord was waiting for him in his bed, not when he knew that his parents were looking for him, not when he knew that his friends were probably next in line for his spot with the dark.

He shuddered, thinking of last nights copulation, his heart clenching painfully as he thought of one of his friends on their backs under the humanoid being that they served, the dark lord trying to impregnate them, but knowing that he would fail.

A slight smile caressed his lips at the scheme they had pulled, feeling his heart lift if only for a moment at the simplicity in the manipulation.

Knowing that even if the dark lord came within his friends bodies, they would not fall pregnant, due to the contraceptive potion he had brewed for them.

A smirk formed on the youngest Malfoy's lips, his eyes turning toward the moon, allowing the seductive light seep into his pores, bathing him in pale beauty. His hands clasped in front of his body, as if in prayer, breathing deeply allowing the night to take him, engulf him, caress his wounds, filling him with power. His eyes closed softly, his pale lashes stroked his cheeks, tickling the sensitive skin under his eyes.

--

The door opened softly, moonlight pouring into the darkened space, illuminating the still figure. Walking silently toward the still, pale boy, emerald eyes dull and empty, Harry's hand reached out, roughly grasping the hood of the smaller teen, pulling the stunned boy into his arms.

Draco yelled, stumbling back into the clumsy embrace, unprepared to be thrown to the ground. He stared up into darkened green eyes, fear gripping his heart as the hollow orbs looked down into his. Feeling the cold on his body, Draco clamped his eyes shut, his heart jumping into his throat as he realized the where the larger boy's hand was.

"Potter, stop this." Said Draco, trying to push the boy off, his heart beating faster in his chest when the darker boy did not move. He tried to pull his wand out, ready to cast a spell, when he looked to where his cloak lay on the stone floor of the balcony. His dark eyes looked up, fear written clearly across his young, pale face, his grey orbs meeting deadened emerald green.

Harry looked down at the pale boy, his face blank, his eyes dead. Draco tried desperately to dislodge the larger boy, tried to hide his fear, as he felt the hardened flesh press against his entrance.

He cried out, arching in pain as the darker boy took him, ripping his body, causing blood to flow. Draco looked up at the moon, his eyes filling with pained tears, his hands reaching, almost desperately for the comfort and safety that it had always given him.

Harry grunted, releasing into the pale boy, mixing his seed with blood, listening to the smaller boy's scream of pain, before collasping forward, onto the smaller body.

Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head, signaling the prescence of Morpheus, giving comfort from the pain, dulling it with sleep.

--

Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes as he leant back, feeling his body slip from another. He looked down, his dark eyes widening as he stared into the pale, sleeping face of Draco Malfoy. Sitting back on his knees, Harry ran his hands through his dark unruly hair, his heart pounding in his chest, as the nights events came rushing back.

Tears choked him of air, strangling the distressed boy with sobs. Roughly pulling on his discarded pants, Harry looked around, his eyes frantic. Carefully pulling the unconscious boy close to his chest, Harry wrapped the him in his dark cloak, standing. He hurried out of the tower, ducking into the staircase, and nearly running down the steps.

Reaching Gryffindor tower, Harry spoke the password, shuffling his tired body through the portal, holding the young teen close to his body. Settling the blonde onto the couch, Harry bolted to his godparents room, wildly pounding on the hard oaken door.

Sirius hurriedly pulled on the door, catching the frantic boy as he fell forward."What's wrong, pup?" asked the animagus, helping his godson stand upright.

"I raped Malfoy!" Harry panted, fear shining through his expressive green eyes. Sirius took a step back, his face paling.

"Where is he?" came Remus's voice from within the chamber. The werewolf appeared a moment later, tying a robe around his slim waist, placing his wand in a pocket.

"In here." Harry said, leading the two adults into the common room.

Remus knelt beside the still figure, feeling the clammy forehead, before his fingers took hold of the robe thrown over the boy. Hissing in pain, the werewolf back up, looking up at his mate and godson."The cloak is laced with silver."

Sirius stepped forward, removing the offending garment from his cousin's body, throwing the dark clothing over the opposing couch. Remus nodded his thanks, his eyes roaming the naked, ashen form, his amber orbs falling on the pale boy's bruises, looking only slightly surprised to see the blood that was still flowing from the young boy's fragile body.

Turing the werewolf sighed, his eyes sad as he looked at his godson."I can's fix this," Remus said, "I need you two to firecall Snape and Poppy."

Harry shook his head frantically, his eyes widening in fright, at the thought of an angry Snape."Harry, I know, but we need him," said Remus, gently taking Harry's tan hand in his own,"Draco needs him."

Harry looked at Sirius, pleadingly, hoping that his godfather would talk sense into his mate. "No Harry," whispered Sirius, gently cupping his godson's cheek, pulling the teen's head forward so that their foreheads touched."Draco's hurting Harry, he needs Severus to take care of him, to hold his hand, just like Remus and I would hold yours if this happened to you."

Harry whimpered, nodding his head, as his godparents, headed towards the fireplace.

--

Noises echoed around him, clasping him in muffled voices, hurting his dulled senses. Groaning, he tried to roll over, finding that as he moved the warmth that surrounded him did not, making his fuzzy mind confused. The voices stopped, casting him into blissful dark, silence.

"Draco." said a voice, gently caressing his hair.

Draco moaned, snuggling closer to the warmth and love that radiated off this figure. A dark chuckle sounded next to him, sounding like chocolate and red wine, decadent and rich, familiar and not all at once.

"Draco, I need you to wake up for me." whispered the voice, tickling his ear.

Draco groaned again, trying to open his eyes to see the owner of the voice, to snuggle closer as his memories began to press in upon him, to hide as the pain returned to his body. Struggling, Draco opened his dark eyes, looking up into the unreadable orbs of his godfather.

Severus looked at the boy, feeling his body relax as it had only moments ago against him. Draco trusted him, loved him, and knew him, and in surroundings like this that was all either of them had.

"Severus." Draco sobbed, curling his small body into the fetal position, making his body bend around the potionsmaster.

Severus shut his eyes, almost as if in pain, as the pale haired boy let out another heart-wrenching, sob, the dark man's heart constricting painfully. Gently shushing the blonde, Severus pulled the child into his arms, allowing this show of weakness, if only to comfort the hurting boy. "What is it Draco?" asked the older man, rubbing the small back, feeling the diminiative body of his godson tremble in his grasp.

"Hurts." was all the teen could say.

Severus felt his mask threaten to crumble at the boy's words. Not just any boy either, his boy, his godson, his baby. Someone had hurt his baby, and the pain that he felt at those simple words made the dark wizard shake with barely contained anger."I know, Draco," said Severus, holding the blonde tighter,"I know. I'll make it better, I promise you." he whispered fiercely.

Draco nodded, holding tightly on to those dark robes, grasping the fabric in his hands as though he could make pain go away.

--

Madame Pomphrey sighed, sitting back in one of her office chairs as she looked at the three Gryffindors, her dark eyes taking in the looks of worry and fear. Shifting slightly, she beckoned them into the room, motioning them to seat themselves on the chairs in front of her desk.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened." said the medi-witch. It hadn't been a question.

Remus looked at the woman, his brilliant golden eyes shifting back to his cub. "Harry, do you remember what happened?" asked the werewolf, gently, taking the boys hand in his own.

Harry shook his head, the dark locks of his hair flying around his face, his dark green eyes deep in thought. "I only remember...waking up..um..in." he stopped, red tinging his dark tanned skin in embarassment.

Sirius managed a smile."Don't worry about it, just tell Poppy all that you remember, and then you can go back to bed, and this will be all smoothed out in no time." Sirius said, his blue eyes somber.

"Don't count on it." came a cold voice from the door.

Turning quickly the Gryfinddors looked into the cold, dark eyes of Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I would just like to tell ya'll that reviewing is a really good thing for my self-esteem. I just want to fyi about that. I really would like to hear your feedback and such like that, as I am just a lowly author, trying to please many people and also improve my own writing style. So your comment and criticism is great appreciated by your author.

Thank you,

thedarkersister3

P.S.

I don't own any of the characters, with the exception of the baby..oh and the plot too.

enjoy my lovelies

XD

* * *

Chapter 5

Sirius growled, standing to his feet, his body stiff as the dark eyed wizard looked at him. "What do you want Snivellous?" the animagus asked, his voice rough with anger.

The dark wizard stepped through the door way, sneering at the other man as he slowly drew his wand."I want that boy, locked away." he said, his pointedly at Harry.

Madame Pomphrey sighed, standing from her chair."Sirius, calm yourself!" the woman said forcefully, drawing their attention from each other.

The two men looked at her, their eyes alight, their hands clutching their wands, their minds reeling with the names of spells that were in their arsenal.

"This is not helping," said the medi-witch, crossing her arms in front of her chest,"right now, a young boy is in pain, his parents are unable to be here, and the adults involved are acting like children!"

Severus sneered, taking a step back from his school nemesis, placing his wand back into the folds of his dark robes. Sirius growled one last time before, re-seating himself, wrapping his arm around Remus, pressing a kiss onto the werewolf's temple. Harry sniffled slightly, fear lighting his eyes, making them lighter in color.

"What are the chance of a pregnancy?" asked Severus, conjuring a chair and seating himself.

Harry blanched, his face paling at the thought, his mind racing as thoughts began to flood his mind.

"High. Considering Harry is magically strong and taking into account their family history, the chances of Draco becoming pregnant are higher than usual." explained the older woman, rubbing her temple, warding off an oncoming headache.

Harry looked at his godparents, the fear written on his features a tale-tell sign of his discomfort.

Remus smiled slightly, pulling Harry closer to his body, gently shushing the boy, when he opened his mouth to talk."Don't worry, Harry."Said the werewolf, running his fingers through his cub's dark hair."We won't know for awhile if he is pregnant or not, so no worrying now, not when we don't know."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath to try and calm his frazzled nerves. "When will we know?" asked the teen, looking at the medi-witch.

Madame Pomphrey offered him a small smile, though her eyes spoke a different story. "It all depends on how strong the potion is." she said, looking pointedly at the potionsmaster.

Severus glowered, his eyes narrowing in mistrust."I can't make it any stronger," the man said simply.

Sirius scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest."Why? Don't want Harry to know? Or are you planning to do some type of potion that requires parts of a baby?" the animagus asked, his voice rising with each phrase.

"Unlike you, my son does not want to cause any harm to a child that _might _have been conceived from this _forced _union." came a cold voice from the door way.

Everyone turned.

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy stood in the door way, their blonde hair glistening in the light of the office, their eyes sharp and cold."Lord and lady Malfoy," said Pomphrey, standing motioning them into the office.

"I will stay with Draco." said Narcissa, casting her eyes to her husband, before stepping from the room, the only sound of her departure the click-clack of her designer heels.

Lucius stepped further into the room, his dark grey eyes shifting from Harry to Severus. "I believe there is some explaining to do?" asked Lucius, allowing Severus to conjure a chair for him. Nodding to the darker man, the blonde sat, his eyes set on the medi-witch.

Madam Pomphrey nodded. "It would seem that, Mr.Potter here, raped your son, Mr.Malfoy." said the medi-witch.

Lucius rolled his eyes."Really now, I thought you had called me here to tell me that my son was doing well under your protection." the blonde drawled, placing his cane in front of himself.

Severus smirked, as the witch blushed, embarassed being mocked by a man that was at least twenty years her junior.

"Mr.Malfoy, please, mocking will get us no where." said the witch, regaining her composer.

Lucius's eyes flashed, grey becoming nearly black."Excuse my manners, but _my son _is the one laying in one of _your _beds, being treated like some muggle rape victim." the blonde man said, his voice low, deadly, threatening. He had _not_ come here to be told something he knew, he had come to get results, he had come to make sure his son was alright, he had come to make sure that the _rapist _was sentenced to the proper term in Azkaban.

"I understand, Mr.Malfoy..." started the medi-witch, only to be cut off by glass hard eyes.

"Do you have children, madame?" asked the blonde, looking directly into her eyes.

Madame Pomphrey looked stunned, her eyes widening only slightly at the question."No Mr.Malfoy, I do not."

"Then you do not understand." said the elder Malfoy, standing from his seat.

Severus stood with him, reading the blonde's body, knowing that he wanted nothing more than to leave the room. "I'll show you to Draco." Severus said quietly, leading the slightly shorter man from the room.

Harry looked after them, his dark eyes watching for the tell-tale signs of anger. He was surprised that they never showed, that no emotion was freely displayed for the world, that the older man's anger, love, fear, was never even glimpsed.

Fear ran through Harry's body as his godparents and he left the room, their steps slow and deliberate while his fast, nervous, almost as though he feared that an attack was coming but he didn't know when. Sighing as they approached the tower, muttering the password, the entered, greeted by the expectant face of Hermione and Ron.

All Harry knew after that was, it was going to be a long night.

--

Lucius looked at the figure on the bed, his heart constricting in his chest as he saw the tired look on the boy's face.

Draco sat, quietly speaking to his mother, his voice silent against the power behind his mother's. His grey eyes looked, but did not see, his thoughts building around his mind, encasing his brain in woolly softness, muffling his ears and mouth, making listening and talking difficult.

"Have you spoken to him?" asked Lucius, his voice spoken softly, reverently.

Severus nodded, not wanting to speak loud, not really wanting to speak at all, as they watched the boy shift on the bed, laying his angel haired head on the rough cotton pillow. Severus watched his eyes closed, his breathing even, his body relax, as sleep claimed him, marked him, comforted him.

"He was in pain." Lucius stated, his eyes watching as his son's chest rose and fell with each breath.

Severus nodded, running his fingers through his dark hair, his eyes shifting over to the blonde standing next to him."What is the great mind of Lucius Malfoy thinking?" asked Severus, his dark eyes holding not questions but answers.

Lucius couldn't help but laugh, his eyes crinkling at the edges as a smile broke over his face, reaching into his eyes and grasping, holding, caressing the blonde's hopes and humanity."How to make the boy-who-lived die."

Hello duckies, this is your authour speaking. I would like you to know that this chapter is short because, hopefully, the next is quite long. Please review, flame, criticize, whatever, but leave some form of feedback. I love hearing from ya'll, so don't hesitate to contact me.

Adios, my homies.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you, all my lovely readers!! I am delighted to hear your feedback, and I must say, ya'll are quite perceptive. Thank you all for caring enough about this story to review. Sorry for it taking so long, but my dear and lovely muse needed a vacation, and i needed to get some other work done. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, and I know I promised a nice long one but the chapter wanted to be a medium, so my apologies! Now on with the chapter!

-thedarkersister3

* * *

Chapter 6

Draco sat silently in bed, his eyes blank of emotion, his pale body leaning back against the scratchy pillows. Lucius sat in a chair at his bedside, sleep having claimed him only minutes before releasing him.

Severus stood silently, his dark eyes watching the small form on the bed, his hands busily but absently, stirring a potion. He took a step forward, settling himself onto the bed, gently offering the concoction to the small boy.

Draco looked at him, his eyes staring through, his hand reaching for the cup full of potion. Gulping the stuff down with practiced ease, the blonde leant back against the pillows, waiting for the potion to take effect, waiting to know his fate, waiting to make the decision to end a life that had yet to begin, or commend it to being the child of rape and a dark wizard.

Narcissa had left, unable to take it, unable to see her child like this, so deep in thought he had barely recognized her. Fear had been in her eyes, as she had left, but not only that but resignation. She knew, or at least thought she knew, and her heart burned with every step that she took out of that infirmary.

Tears collected in grey eyes, but silence accompanied them, not sobs, not choked breaths, but silence. Severus looked into the eyes, his heart breaking, when he saw the indicator on Draco's wrist flash blue.

Lucius pulled his son into his arms, allowing his head to rest against his chest, as the sobs began to come, slowly at first but increasing in frequency, and force, strangling the boy of his breath. Cold grey eyes looked at Severus, signaling him to leave the room.

The darker wizard stood, placing a comforting hand on his godson's back, before leaving the room, his footsteps taking toward an unknown destination.

Lucius sighed, settling himself against his son's pillows, pulling the teen fully into his lap, gently shushing the small form. His eyes closed in silently pain, as he listened to the heart-wrenching sobs of his baby, his only child, his heir. His mind reeled with the thought of his little boy going through the trials of pregnancy, the pain of birth, the heartache of parenthood, which he was now experiencing. Pain encased his heart, as his son sobbed into his chest, seeking relief, seeking hope for the future,seeking an end to the internal struggle, seeking all the things that Lucius could no longer give his baby.

"Hush, Draco, hush, little one." said the older man, gently stroking the soft blonde hair."Daddy will make it better, Daddy will."

Draco nodded, his sobs robbing him of speech, choking his words, strangling his thoughts.

Sleep slowly claimed him, pushing into his consciousness, enveloping him in warm darkness, blanking him in dreams. Lucius slowly rubbed his back, listening to the deepening of breath, the relaxing of his fists, the slackening of his rigid body. He sighed, breathing in the scent of his son, breathing in the essence of his bitter tears. Holding the smaller body close to his, he gently rocked the boy, humming into his pale ear, his voice low, loud enough for his child to hear.

--

Severus stood before the Gryffindor entrance, his dark eyes staring into the common room, narrowed as he looked into the golden eyes of Remus. "We just confirmed the pregnancy." the potions master stated simply, watching, waiting for the werewolf's reaction.

"So soon?" asked the sandy haired man, his eyes widening slightly.

Severus nodded, his face betraying none of the inner turmoil, the struggle, the strife."You all will be expected at the Slytherin entrance in the morning, before sunrise, and I suggest you are all prepared for Potter to be examined under veritserum and also submit his memories to a pensieve." the darker man explained, promptly turning and leaving the werewolf before he could ask questions.

Remus stepped back from the door, allowing it to fall closed, as he walked to his private chambers, seeking out his cub and mate. Gently rubbing his stomach, he sighed, his thoughts bouncing between Harry's situation and the young life growing within him. Quietly opening the door to the small apartment withing the tower, he smiled as his eyes settled on the sleeping face of his mate. Harry lay restlessly on the floor, his emerald eyes staring listlessly into the fire, biting his fingers in nervousness.

Harry turned slightly, his eyes watching as the werewolf stepped silently into the room, his slim, scared hands gently waking his spouse, rousing the animagus from his light sleep.

"Severus has just informed me that Draco _is_pregnant, and that we are expected to be at in the dungeons very early in the morning to discuss a few things." Moony informed them, settling himself onto his mate's lap.

Sirius sighed slightly, allowing his eyes to wander to his godson."That's kinda soon, don't you think?" asked the dark haired man.

"How do they know so soon after...?" asked Harry, his voice trailing off at the end, reluctant to give the act life within his mind.

Remus shook his head, standing from his spot on his husband's lap, only to walk the short distance to the dark haired teen, gently ruffling his hair, trying to calm the startled teen. "Usually it takes awhile, but since we have a potions master on hand, the potion can be personalized so it is fast and more effective." explained the werewolf.

Harry absentmindedly nodded, continuing to bite his nails or what was left of the protein. His mind reeling silently with the knowledge that he had created, that he had taken whatever was in the pale boy's body and made something out of it, that he had the chance to be the father that he, himself never experienced. Fear constricted his heart, but something soft and warm coated it in protection, keeping the fear from strangling him, but allowing small hurts.

--

Severus sighed slightly, stepping silently into the infirmary, his dark robes rustling as he walked. His dark eyes stared at the scene before him, moving his heart and strengthening his resolve.

Lucius lay on the bed, his son tucked tenderly under his chin, his arms cast protectively around the small form, holding him close, offering warmth and love, his grey eyes closed against the soft light in the room.

Severus gently settled his hand on the blonde's arm, awakening the man from his sleep, a smile gently caressing his hard features as the older man mumbled in his sleep."Lucius, wake up, you can't sleep in this position." whispered the dark man, gently pulling the boy from his arms.

Draco stirred, groaning slightly before breathing in the familiar scent of his godfather, relaxing against the man, snuggling deeper into the man's embrace.

Lucius looked up from his spot on the bed, his grey eyes staring tiredly at the potionsmaster who held his son. "Should I leave?" asked the Malfoy patriarch.

Severus shook his head, shifting Draco into a more comfortable position, before leading the tow blondes down to the dungeons.

Lucius walked silently, his eyes downcast, as his feet carried him through the familiar layout, down, down, deep into the earth. He felt the temperature drop, shivering slightly as the familiar cold seeped into his bones, blanketing his body in cool darkness.

The entrance to Slytherin opened silently, allowing the three to enter. Lucius looked at his surrounds, the familiar air of nostalgia entering into his lungs, worming its way into his blood, settling over his heart in a blanket of lukewarm comfort. "Looks just exactly like it did when we were children." stated the blonde, breathing in the smell of darkened air.

Severus smirked, exiting the room and heading towards the boys dorms, placing the boy in his arms on his bed. Gently peeling back the covers, the potionsmaster settled the boy within their folds, pulling the fluffy comforter up to the boy's chin, taking a step back to examine his work.

Two arms slid slowly around his waist, gently entwinning fingers in their counterparts. Lucius rested his chin on the taller man's shoulder, breathing in the same consoling scent that comforted his son."I've missed you." he whispered, placing a gentle loving kiss on the darker man's jawline.

Severus sighed, running his thumb across the pale man's hand, carefully leading the out of the room. Pulling the blonde in front, he allowed him to lead, smirking slightly as the Malfoy's feet carried them to the door of his room. The dark haired man whispered the password, his dark eyes never leaving the haunted slate grey. Lifting the blonde from his feet, Severus carried him , supporting him, allowing him to break down and be weak, if only for a few minutes.

* * *

Just to ya'll know, and if you didn't understand, this is a Sev/Luc implied. XD I personally think that they were made for each other, and I also like the play on the colors, it makes me happy!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, my lovely readers. I have this chapter finished...but I have a request for all of your lovely selves. Please review. Please, your poor author isn't sure if you like and if the story should be continued in the same manner, or if it is a lost cause, so please if you like this story, review.

Thank you.

Forever yours,

-thedarkersister3

Chapter 7

Draco looked about the room, his grey eyes, taking in every detail, every stone, scratch, and smell, memorizing them, cataloguing them, taking them in and remembering them. Fear stood in the back of his mind, gently echoing, always present in a Slytherin's mind, always there, always ready to take over their bodies and thoughts.

Carefully standing to his feet, the Malfoy heir padded through the dungeons, his heart jumping into his pale throat, his chest constricting in reaction to waking alone. He hurriedly jogged to his godfather's quarters, stopping abruptly, pressing his ear to the thick oaken door. Gently knocking on the hard wood, the boy listened intently, his heart hammering in his chest, forcefully beating his lungs.

Severus opened the door, eyeing the pale boy in front of his chambers, before allowing him to pass, watching as the small teen settled himself under the thick blankets, pointedly ignoring his father's nakedness. Climbing back into bed, he was greeted by two pairs of twin grey eyes, both staring at him, both filled with an unnamed emotion. Smirking, he quirked a dark eyebrow at the two, before reaching forward, placing a kiss on the brow of each.

Draco snuggled deeper into the comfort, allowing his parents to take care of him, to hold him, to protect him. "Do the negations start today?"

Lucius groaned, gently shushing his son, pulling the boy close, nuzzling the pale, soft hair so much like his own. "Go to sleep, no need to worry just yet." the Malfoy patriarch commented, smoothing hair from his baby's face, tucking the wayward strands behind his ear.

Severus rolled his eyes, the dark orbs taking in the image of his son and lover. "They should be here in an hour, knowing them they will also be late." commented the potionsmaster.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes against the adults gaze, shielding himself from Severus' legilimency and his father's eyes. Fear gripped his heart at the thought of having to face Potter after the 'incident'. His small body shook, his breathing shallow, his heart racing. Comforting, cool,caring hands held his face, while a strong chest moved under his, a whispered voice muttering in his ear to breath, to follow the movements of the chest beneath his own. Slowly the boy followed, his breaths coming in longer, drawn in inhales, his exhales allowed out.

Lucius gently placed his hand on his son's chest, feeling the heartbeat, feeling the frantic movements of his chest, like that of a scarred bird. Casting his eyes to Severus, watching as the dark haired man, climbed from the bed, reaching for the small chest of vials, grabbing the closest one, tipping the concoction into the tiny blonde's mouth.

Draco's movements calmed, his muscles relaxed as the potion took effect, calming his body and mind, relaxing his heart so it beat rhythmically. Slowly, he laid his head back, allowing his body to succumb to sleep.

Severus sighed, placing the now empty bottle on the nightstand, running his fingers through the smaller blonde's hair, silently listening to the child breath, watching his chest rise and fall. He looked over at Lucius , his inky black eyes meeting with storm cloud grey. "He should sleep for approximately two hours." informed Severus, laying back against the pillows spread around his bed.

Lucius sighed, gently snuggling closer to the sleeping boy, gently breathing in the soft scent of ginger root, smiling slightly as the ingredients clinging to Severus clung to his son as well. "He's terrified of Potter." the older blonde commented, pulling the limp body of his child closer.

Severus sighed, trying to smile, though it seemed only half-hearted. "I know," he said, his voice nothing above a whisper," I couldn't protect him, I couldn't...I couldn't..."

"Shh." Lucius whispered, one hand reaching forward to cup his lovers cheek."It couldn't be helped, you didn't know."

"But I should have given him a curfew, or told him to stay in, or followed him outside."

"There are a lot of things that could have been done differently, but, the were not, it's no ones fault. It's not Draco's, it's not yours, it's not mine. We are not at fault. The only thing that can be done now, is to take care of Draco--to take care of our baby, and his own, even if we don't approve of the father, that baby is innocent, we have a duty to it." Lucius whispered, his grey eyes darkening to nearly black.

"Do you think it was Potter's fault?"

"No."

"Why?" his voice rising slightly in surprise.

"He doesn't have the balls to do it." the blonde stated simply.

"Then who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Dumbledore." he said darkly. The room nearly crackling with tension, as the dark haired man stood, reaching for his wand,summoning his clothes.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Lucius, rising a delicate brow in amusement.

Severus sneered, pulling on trousers, hurriedly buttoning up the pants."Going to go kill the man that dared to hurt my son." he stated, quickly pulling on a white button-up.

Lucius sighed, shifting Draco over slightly, before sliding out of the large bed."Love, think about it, the man's a Gryffindor, and he thinks he has you under his thumb, he's not going anywhere." explained the shorter of the two, pulling on a silk dressing robe,seating himself on the bed, pouting at the dark man.

Severus looked at his lover, a sigh escaping his lips as he placed a kiss on the blonde's pale cheek."Alright, alright, what does my heart want to do?" asked Severus, gently running his fingers through the silky blonde hair.

Lucius smirked, his arms slowly capturing the taller man, pulling him down into a kiss."I want you to prove that Dumbledore is behind this to those Gryffindors." the blonde said, his smile wickedly sweet.

Severus groaned, resting his forehead against that of his lover's."They practically worship the ground he shits upon. I don't see how they will believe me over him."

"Show them Potter's memory."

Severus looked at his lover sharply, his eyes narrowed, calculating. The blonde met him head on, his eyes never faltering, his resolve strengthening as his dark haired lover bowed his head. Threading his fingers through the inky, black mass, Lucius smirked, gently lifting the man's head up to meet his eyes.

"I will always win our staring contests." whispered Lucius, laughingly, his eyes tearing slightly at the corners as memory flooded them. Images of a small blonde filled his mind, laughing, crying, watching, making the older man pause, overwhelmed by the change in his little boy. Looking over to his side, his eyes found his son, his baby, laying silently, sleeping relaxing his face and body, into that of innocence and childhood.

Severus followed his gaze, his dark eyes saddening as he watched their son sleep. Briefly looking over at Lucius, he twined their fingers together, placing a kiss on his lover's pale knuckles."As you wish it." he whispered, pulling the blonde into his lap, placing kisses over his face and neck, comforting as best he could, taking away as much pain as he could from the Malfoy patriarch.

--

Sirius panted gently against his lover, laying his sweaty tired body on top of his mate, his arms no longer able to hold his weight.

The werewolf chuckled slightly, running his fingers through the dark mass on top of his husband's head. "Have I already tired you out, mate?" the wolf asked jokingly, only half expecting a response.

Sirius groaned, slowly rolling off his lover, to lay beside the other man, gently settling his husband's smaller body next to his, allowing the other to pull the blankets around them."Where do you get the energy?" asked animagus, breathing in the familiar scent of his love.

Remus sighed, lazily drawing patterns on man's chest, listening to the dark haired wizard breath."During pregnancies all cravings are heightened to the extreme."

Sirius looked over at his husband, his eyes slowly drifting down, resting on his flat stomach. His hands slowly traced the same path, finally to sprawl across his stomach. The animagus leant his head down, placing a kiss onto the surface of his stomach, a smile curving his lips.

Remus smiled, leaning back against the headboard, his amber eyes closed as his husband kissed his belly. "Draco Malfoy is will go through this, that is if he keeps the baby." sighed Remus.

Sirius sat up abruptly, looking into his lover's eyes."What brought this up?"asked the darker man.

"He'll be going through the exact same thing, and he's far younger than I am!" Remus said, ignoring his husband's question

"I know." said Sirius, gently pulling Remus into his arms."I know, Remus, I know."

"What are we going to do?" asked the werewolf, snuggling in his mate's warm embrace.

"I don't know, but we'll talk to them soon, and then we will decide how to proceed, okay?"

Remus nodded, his eyes heavy with sleep."Alright." he whispered, burying his nose in Sirius's chest, inhaling his scent.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk about this later." he commanded jokingly, snuggling closer to the werewolf.

Remus smiled, placing one last sleepy kiss on Sirius's forehead before falling in Morpheus's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I know its really short, so please forgive me. School just started back up and I'm taking advanced classes with loads of homework. But I love my lovelies so darn much that I needed to let ya'll know I still am present within the land of the living.

Please review, thank you.

-thedarkersister3

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry sat silently, his dark eyes downcast, hiding his fear, as Remus and Sirius prepared for the day. Leaning back against the couch, he watched them, his eyes following their movement, his ears following their voices, as they conversed with each other, helping the other dress or fix their hair. A small smile crossed his face, but was quickly gone, his thoughts turning to the pale boy levels below. The color drained from his face, as he thought of the days before, thought of the younger boy's pale face and naked body, thought of the his blood leaking slowly from his body. His stomach churned, stirring up the bile and vomit, as the teen thought of the implications of his abuse on the blonde.

"Pregnant." he whispered, leaning forward , his head between his legs as a precaution.

Remus looked over at his cub, his face falling at the pathetic sight of his son like that. Nudging Sirius out of his way, he walked over to the teen, kneeling before the boy, threading his fingers through the thick mane of dark hair."Harry, cub, are you alright?"

Harry shook his head, his shoulders heaving slightly, as he held his vomit in check.

Sirius sighed, gently placing his hand on to his godson's back."Are you going to puke?" asked the animagus, rubbing the distraught teen's back.

Harry nodded, suppressing another heave of his stomach, his face strained. Soon he couldn't hold back any more, heaving onto the floor, his body shook with the force. Remus held him steady, whispering soothing words to the teen, gently cooing comfort as the bile spread onto the floor. Sirius held his hair back, rubbing the boy's neck, grimacing as the sound and smell hit his ears.

After dry heaving for a few moments, Harry sat back, leaning against Sirius, using him as a support of his shaking body."Are you sure you want to go with us?" asked the animagus, pushing the thick hair from the teen's face. Harry nodded, standing unsteadily to his feet, walking slowly to the bathroom to wash his mouth out.

--

Lucius lounged silently on the chaise in the Slytherin common room, spreading himself across its surface, his hand gently grasping a delicate crystal glass, quietly sipping on the golden liquid it contained, his silvery grey eyes watching his lover as he paced."You look like a nervous Gryffindor, my love, relax, there is no way they will skip this meeting."drawled the blonde.

Severus looked over at his lover, his dark eyes scanning the long lean frame of the aristocrat, as he drank his wine, rising a dark brow at the Malfoy. "I could say the same for you, drinking so early in the morning, Lucius? Quite juvenile." commented the potions master, running his hand through his dark hair.

Lucius smiled weakly, sitting up slightly, placing his wineglass on the floor, standing to his feet. "You are one of the only people who can read me," said Lucius, gently stalking toward the dark haired man, his eyes tired and withdrawn, empty and filled with darkness. "It hurts to see him so scared and hurting, to see him so tired and unsure of himself, to see my baby disappear before my eyes, you know? It...it just hurts."

Severus nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly, before gently pulling the blonde in to his arms, nuzzling his lover's neck, breathing in his scent, trying to breath in his pain as though it was within his essence. "It can't last forever, my love, it can't, not for our baby, not for us, we can pull through." whispered the darker man, holding the lighter man closer, trying to meld their bodies into one, both filled with pain and darkness, both filled with love and light."We can pull through this, Lucius, we will make those who hurt our baby hurt, we'll make them pay." he said fiercely, holding impossibly tighter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this next installment, even if it is quite short. I wrote this in an hour so that is a record for me. I just wanted ya'll to have something from me to read this weekend.

Well, tootals

thedarkersister3

* * *

Chapter 9

Remus sighed slightly, looking into the darkness that they were about to enter, his eyes sharpening to the shadows. Sirius stood close to his side, his arm encircling his waist, gently reassuring the werewolf, letting him know that he was there. Harry stood slightly behind them, his dark eyes staring ahead, his thoughts bouncing within his head. As they descended into the darkness, cold began to seep into their bones, chilling them, making them shiver.

"How do they live down here?" asked Harry, rubbing his arms with the palms of his hands, trying to warm himself.

Sirius shrugged, looking at their surroundings, taking in every detail of the damp stone."Probably used to it," the animagus stated, running his fingers along the cold wall."They all are pure bloods, so most do have dungeons within their homes."

Remus hit him, raising an eyebrow in warning at the shaggy haired man."No they don't, at least not all of them." stated the werewolf, wrinkling his nose at the accusation of the Slytherin house.

Harry looked at both of them, shaking his head slightly at their silent bickering, his heart aching at the familiarity in which they treated each other, with the silent love, with the slient adoration. He envied them now. He looked ahead of them, into the darkness, into the cold, into the dampness, and saw nothing. _'There's my future.'_ he thought grimly._' Full of darkness, all because of something that I don't remember doing.' _

Remus looked back at Harry, a small sad smile crossing his tired, careworn face. Gently reaching behind him, he grasped the boy's hand, pulling him forward and into the warmth of Sirius and his presence. Harry looked at the older man, his dark eyes blank of expression. "We will make it through this." Remus whispered silently, though his voice still echoed around them, ghostly in its presence.

Harry smiled slightly, leaning his head against that of Remus's, taking comfort in the older man's nearness. Sirius ran his hand gently through his cub's hair, offering as much comfort as he could.

--

Severus stared on in silence, watching as the three Gryffindors stood in the dungeons, comforting and caring for each other, his dark eyes unreadable. That was what was taken from him and Lucius, that closeness and love, that was supposed to be theirs when they had joined Dumbledore and his insane war. That was supposed to be their future with their baby, they were supposed to be happy, they were supposed to be able to walk anywhere without threats, they were supposed to live in peace.

Pain shot through Severus's heart, causing his eyes to water slightly, his heart throbbing. It would never be like that, at least not with the old man around, not with the dark lord breathing down their backs, not with his baby hurting. Anger rose slowly within the dark haired man's chest, causing his breathing to deepen in order to calm himself. _'Not now Severus." _He thought silently to himself._' Not with Draco and Lucius depending on you to stay in control, not with Dumbledore so nearby.' _Slowly he let out a breath, listening quietly to the dungeons, calming his anger, placing his emotions into a box within himself.

Stepping out of the shadows, he turned toward them, making only enough noise to alter Remus of his presence. Remus stepped back from Harry, looking straight into the darkness, right into the ever darkening eyes of Severus. "Good morning, Severus." greeted Remus, bowing his head slightly at the other man, gauging his response.

Severus looked at him, his eyebrow raising only slightly in reaction to the movement, his dark eyes taking n his surroundings. Without a word the dark haired man, turned from them, heading into a tunnel, well hidden from the main path.

The three Gryffindors followed, all watching in silence as they came upon a stonewall at the end of the path. Severus lifted his hand, placing his knuckle into the third stone on his right side. Slowly the stones shifted, changing their shape into that of a arched entry way. Standing to the side, he allowed them to enter before himself, shutting the door swiftly behind them.

--


	10. Chapter 10

*note: I've been getting this a lot and I thought I clarified it but, Harry and Draco are 16. yuppy yup. Don't like it, oh well.

Chapter 10

Stepping silently into the large common room, the Gryffindors stood, casting their eyes around the luxuriously decorated room, their eyes falling on to the site of Lucius Malfoy, his blonde hair standing out against the darkness, his silvery eyes attentive and fixed on theirs.

Lucius looked at them, his eyes dark, his position on the chaise relaxed and arrogant, his cane settled on the floor by the large couch. His robes lay loosely about his body, draping him in elegance and giving him an air of lazy aristocracy. His chest was bared, showing the slight muscle definition in his pectorals and abdomen, the Malfoy crest in the form of a necklace lay against his chest, along with another, smaller silver chain, which held a dragon pendant, peering at him with emerald eyes.

Severus sat gracefully on the blonde's right, watching sliently as the three stood, their eyes unsure of the Slytherins actions.

"Please, sit," said Lucius, motioning for them to seat themselves across from himself."Would you like some tea? Wine?" asked the aristocrat.

"Some tea would be lovely, thank you." said Remus, settling himself on one side of Harry, placing a comforting arm around the teen's shoulders.

Harry shivered against the air, snuggling closer to Remus. Looking at the blonde, Harry noticed the glass of white wine,elegantly settled within the grasp of the older man. His eyes scanned over the blond, his burrows furrowing as he looked at the silver chain that dangled from the neck of the Malfoy patriarch. Allowing his eyes to follow that necklace up the pale smooth neck of the older man, Harry was startled by the piercing silver eyes that met his.

"Are you quite done with your little viewing, Potter?" asked the older man, arching an aristocratic brow at the now flustered teen.

Harry stuttered, trying to come with a good retort to his blunder, but his mind turned to mush at the thought of the older Malfoy staring him down. Blushing brightly, he nodded his head, turning his gaze to the cold stone walls of the common room.

"Excellent. Now on to more pressing matters." said the blond, shifting slightly, bringing his feet under his body, stretching his body, his actions reminiscence of a content cat."My son hurts, which means some else must hurt, with the equivalent or over that of my heir. Now, under the circumstances, that seems to be you, Mr. Potter."

Sirius stood, that expensive chair falling out from under his form, as the animagus moved, his anger evident in the way he moved toward the seated blond, his hand clenched into a fist, ready to meet the soft skin of the blond. But, his hand never made contact.

Falling backwards, toward his small family, the darker man looked up into the dark eyes of Severus Snape, looming above him, anger and a cold malice dancing in the black bottomless eyes of the potions master.

"I dare you to try it again." the dark man said, his voice steelly,cold.

Sirius looked at the object that he tortured as a child, for the first time seeing something that had had to have been there for years. He saw the eyes of man that had something more that himself to loose in this war. He saw the eyes the eyes of a lover protecting that which he loved, he saw the eyes of a father protecting the family he had helped create, he saw in those eyes the look of a man betrayed. And in those eyes, he saw the anger of retribution shinning with the heat the should have only existed in the depths of hell.

"Severus really," said the blond, standing elegantly to his feet, for the first time bearing his bare to those around him. "He honestly wanted to protect what he thinks is innocent from something he's not, it's a _typical_ response to a situation that can't have a good out come."

Sirius growled from his place on the floor, his eyes flashing with anger at the accusations placed upon his godson."What do you want, if you 've already confirmed it's Harry's? Or did you call us all the way down to throw insults into our faces?" asked the animagus.

"We want to prove that, , though involved is not solely to blame for what has transpired." explained Lucius, placing one well manicured hand around the waist of the potionsmaster, allowing it to snake up his body to his chest, peering over at the Gryfinddors astonished faces.

"What..what do you mean?" asked Remus, looking past the act of affection, into the eyes of the slightly older man.

"We know for a fact, that Mr. Potter does not have the courage necessary to carry out the rape, at least not on his own, or of his own accord." stated Severus, placing a hand over the one Lucius had placed on his chest, only seconds before.

"How...how would you know that?" asked Harry, his eyes wide in astonishment.

Lucius smirked, purring into Severus's ear, though loudly enough for them to hear."It reeks of Dumbledores stench."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sirius sat back, his shoulders shaking, his head bowed as though in thought. Remus could feel the tears building up, feel the pressure and uncertainty build behind his blue eyes. Remus sat slowly, steadying himself on the couch they had initially seated themselves on when they had walked into the Slytherin common room.

"Are you certain?" Sirius asked hoarsely, taking a deep breath in.

"Would you lie about this if it were your own child?" asked Lucius, leaning against Severus's strong body.

Sirius shook his head, harshly rubbing his eyes before lifting his head to look into the eyes of Lucius. The Malfoy clan leader stared back at him, his eyes icy cold and darkened with thought. Sirius sighed, standing to his feet, his eyes downcast.

"Can you prove it?" asked the animagus.

"I just did." said Lucius, his dark grey eyes staring into the grey-blue of Sirius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco looked out from behind the wall, staring into the room, his eyes heavy lidded. "Daddy?" he whispered, trying to wake himself from the potion induced slumber. "Papa? Where are you?"

Stumbling around the halls, Draco walked, his pajamas nearly falling off of his small frame as he looked about the dungeons. Fear gripped his heart as he continued to search for his parents, causing him to run faster, adrenaline pumpping through his body in an effort to wake up. "Daddy?!?" he yelled, his bare feet pounding the cold stone floor as he frantically searched, his heart constricting in his chest, choking him of strength. Falling to the ground, the boy curled into a ball, sobs choking him, strangling him of air, as he cried out, trying to summon the strength to stand.

---------------------------------------------------------

Lucius turned toward the voice, his eyes searching out the cry. He turned toward Severus, catching his eye, before he left the room, his bare feet softly padding against the ground.

Lucius listened to the sobs, his heart wrenching in his chest, as he came upon the heaving shoulders of his baby. Kneeling on the ground, Lucius placed his arm around the tiny body, gently pulling him into his lap, shushing him quietly."Hush my darling, your safe now. Daddy's here now, nothing will happen to you, not while I'm here." he whispered fiercely.

Draco clung to him, his body heaving with sobs, as he cried. Snuggling closer, the smaller blonde looked up at him, his grey eyes large and glistening with tears, nodding silently up at him."I'm so tired Daddy." Draco said, wiping his tears on his bearer's robe.

Lucius nodded, gently petting his baby's hair, placing a gently kiss onto his son's pale cheek, tenderly wipping the offending tears away. Carefully lefting his son, he carried him back to Severus's room, placing him on the bed. Draco looked at his bearer, his eyes staring into a twin pair.

"Daddy?" Draco said, his eyes unsure.

"Yes, my darling." said Lucius, seating himself onto the bed, gently brushing his son's blonde hair from his eyes.

"Will you stay with me..just for a few minutes?" Draco requested, his eyes searching out anything but his father's piercing gaze.

Lucius smiled, placing a kiss onto this son's pale brow. "Of course, my darling. I'll stay until you fall asleep." he said, laying down next to his small son.

----------------------------------------------------------

Severus sat, allowing a house elf to pour him a shot of port, his dark eyes boring into the eyes of his 'guest'. They looked back at him, trying to muster the same intensity as he used on them.

Remus just sat there, sighing, his eyes looking around the room, taking in the dark atmosphere.

"How long have you and Lucius been together?" asked Remus, running his hand through his amber blonde hair.

Severus snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, his dark eyes revealing nothing. "Why care now, Lupin?"

"I'm just curious, Severus, no need to get defensive." said the werewolf.

" In all honesty, maybe twenty-two years, though it doesn't feel that long." came Lucius's voice, from the doorway. They all turned to look at the blonde, his position and dress similiar to that of his son's only days before. The blonde stood against the door frame, his body leaning against the stone, his arms folded against his chest.

Sirius furrowed his brow, confusion playing across his eyes like blinking lights in the night. "That would put Severus in our 4th year, and you Lucius in...in.."

"I was twenty years old." Lucius finished, walking into the room to lay on the chaise.

"Cradle robber." Sirius said, "He was practically still a child."

"Like you care," stated Lucius, "do I need to remind you of your unending cruelty? Sending a 'child' in to a werewolf? The torment that you and your little gang thought was fun? It's worse than anything I could do?"

Sirius growled, moving to stand, but found he could not. Looking to his side, he looked into his mate's eyes, saw them flashing in warning. "Remus?!?"

Remus sighed, gently holding his mate and husband, his free hand gently brushing the dark haired man's stubbly chin."Not now, Sirius. We are not here for this, we're here to sort something out. Not get into a fight over who was wrong or right, that can be for another day, in a different setting, at a different day, not today." explained the werewolf, gently caressing the darker man's hair.

Sirius sighed, his head falling to his chest as he thought, before nodding.

"Excellent. Now on to other matters. We need to extract Potter's memories." said Lucius, taking a sip of wine, looking over at his dark haired lover.

Harry sat up straight, his dark eyes widening in fear at the prospect of someone, maybe even Lucius Malfoy digging into his mind, looking through his memories, some of the things he had done to Draco, the things he didn't even remember.

"Don't look so scared, Potter, Severus here is going to extract the memories that we need, and nothing to get your knickers in a bunch about." said Lucius, a smirk curving his lips, as he looked over his wine glass at him.

Harry looked at him, before nodding his head, his face the picture of submission.

"If you keep that up, Draco will tear you apart when he comes to his senses." stated Lucius.

Harry looked at him, a look of disbelief written across his face. "What do you mean when he comes to his senses?" asked Harry, confusion lighting his dark emerald eyes.

Lucius smirked, taking another sip of his wine. "Trust me Potter, his fear won't stay for long, especially after the anger sets in." explained the elder Malfoy, his eyes sparkling with mischief, very reminiscent of the Chesire cat.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody! Just wanted to apologize for not uploading as often as I should. Don't worry, this story will be full steam ahead, and will be finished (hopefully) in a few more months. Plz review with feedback. The story will be moving faster after the next chapter is uploaded. This is just the framework, the best is yet to come!

Have a good read!

Adios, me amgios!(I think it's misspelled)

* * *

Chapter 12

Harry sat silently, taking deep breathes, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, fear crushing him. Looking at the dark haired man in front of him, his heart practically stopped, realizing that he would be subjecting his memories, his most private moments to this man that hated him, and who looked at him like slime. Shutting his eyes, Harry could feel the black eyes of his professor peering at him, with burning intensity, he could practically feel the anger that rolled off him, he could feel it suffocating him.

"Potter, the longer you prolong this the longer it will take to complete." Stated the professor, the sound of his voice bored.

Harry nodded, opening his eyes, immediately feeling the older man delve into his mind, quickly scanning the memories, then dismissing them, as though they meant nothing. Finally the professor found what he was looking for, and that was what scared Harry more than reliving it. The older man pulled both memories, but Harry found something strange in the way he took them. He didn't just grab, he gently extracted, coaxing the memories from his mind, as though they were too precious to just rob, but that you had to cradle memories. Harry slowly came out, blinking rapidly, trying to see what was happening, deciding to take what he had just learned and store it away for later.

Severus stood, emptying the memories into a pensive, watching as the other two Gryffindors tentatively looked in. Feeling arms entwine themselves around his chest, Severus lent back, closing his eyes as he felt his lover send a wave of magic into his tired body. The two Gryffindors stepped away from the pensive, their eyes heavy and sad.

"We will finish these discussions off the castle grounds tomorrow at the Manor, be there at nine o'clock." said Lucius, giving his lover a quick peck on the cheek, before leaving the room, his bare feet padding softly against the cold stone.

Severus quietly showed them out of the dungeons, weaving in and out of the maze of tunnels under the school's main building. "Don't try to find the entrance, Hogwarts hides it all the time, so it's dangerous to come down here alone, especially Gryffindors. The children find them especially annoying and will make sure house points are lost if you come too close to home." stated the potions master, turning and disappearing into the darkness of the dungeons.

Harry looked on, shivering with cold as they walked the rest of the way out of. Coming into the sunlight, they realized they had really not spent so much time as they thought. Remus sighed, placing one arm around his godson, managing a smile for the younger boy. "Whose ready for breakfast?" asked the werewolf, watching the young boy's reaction to the thought of food.

Harry smiled slightly, looking over at the werewolf, and nodding his head, before following his godparents up into Gryffindor tower, allowing them to lead him, back up to familiarity.

--------------

Severus stood silently, his dark eyes focused on his son, watching as the pale boy slept, his small chest raising and falling with each breath, his face relaxed in sleep, untroubled by nightmares. Gently running his fingers through the blonde's hair, he sighed, settling himself in a chair next to the bed, pulling a book from the nightstand that he had started a few days before, when all he had to worry about was Draco coming home with his sanity intact.

Lucius stood silently in the door way, leaning leisurely against the door frame, watching his lover and son, a small sad smile tugging at his lips. "You look the same as when Draco was born." stated the older man, stepping into the room, to stand next to the taller darker man.

Severus smiled slightly, running his hand through his hair, ever-so-slightly feeling the tremor that every so often would shatter his steady hands. Nerve damage was a bitch to deal with when a potions master; he was just too tired and busy most days to deal with creating a potion to regenerate the damaged nerves. Looking at his son, he smiled, feeling that no matter how annoying the shakes got, they were worth it to have his son laying there in that bed, sleeping soundly.

"I remember when he was about an hour old and you had finally been in to see him. You came into the room carrying him, and you just couldn't take your eyes off of him. You looked like you were in heaven, and you wouldn't let Cissa hold him. She was so angry with you. But then she saw that look on your face, the one when you're between crying and laughing, and she didn't even have the heart to take him away from you." Said Lucius, gently pulling Severus's head to his stomach, combing his fingers through the dark hair, sighing.

Severus just continued to look at his son, breathing in his lover's scent, his dark eyes half lidded with tiredness. Sighing, he looked up at his lover, a small smile making it's way onto his stern face, as he looked into those grey eyes that would send Mad Eye Moody into a shaking fit."I miss when those days. When I go to the manor, and you two would be there, sleeping in the library, waiting for me. I thought, I would get to see him more when he finally came to Hogwarts, but by then he was smart enough to take care of his Slytherins without my help. He grew up without my say, and now I find that my baby is gone, and there really isn't anything I can do about it, but sit back and watch." explained Severus, allowing his head to fall into his hands, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly with suppressed tears.

Lucius gently shushed him, kneeling onto the floor, tenderly brushing the hair from his eyes. Placing a kiss onto his beloved's forehead, Lucius connected them, staring into the dark eyes of his love. A sad smile formed on Lucius's face, as he began to hum their lullaby, watching Severus pulled himself together, slowly, piece by piece, until every layer of his mask was back in it's place."There now, my love, my amorato, that's the Severus I know." he said, placing a kiss on the taller man's nose as he sat back on his heels. "We are parents, my love, all we can do is love them, all we can do is steer them in the right path. But at the end of the day, it's their decision to follow in our footsteps, or continue on their own. Draco is a strong boy, he's decided to continue on the path that will be right for him. All we can do now, is pick up the pieces and hope that he does loose himself."


	13. Chapter 13

hey everyone,

sorry for not being able to update, but I have good reason, and such like that. I felt that Lucius and Severus's relationship need to be explained a little more in detail than initially wanted, but you know how it goes. So I decided to have a kind of prequel to this one, the title is the only French one there so, you can go check it out if you want, it's not really required.

Another thing, please review. I'm dying here, I don't know what to do without the reviews. I admit, I'm addicted to the written word, and you'll should write something to me, just to give me that little boost of energy to write you something delicious. Oh, and another thing. Do you guys want so more lovey action between different groups of peeps? I'm at a loss.

-yours truly

-thedarkersister

* * *

Chapter 13

Draco sat silently in his parents bed, his grey eyes staring at his parents sleeping soundly on the chaise, wrapped around each other, a blanket spread out over the two adults. A small smile flitted on to his face, as he stood, taking a step toward the two, before he thought better of it, reaching out to grab his cloak, feeling the soft material glide over his thin fingers. Putting on the dark material, he sighed, quietly leaving the room, tucking his wand in his pocket, pulling his hood over his face. He walked easily out of Slytherin, out of the dungeons, and into the castle, his feet taking him, guided by his mind. Looking up from the floor, he looked at the staircase, taking in a final deep breath before climbing the many stairs. He climbed higer, and higher, feeling his mind begin to rebel against him, feeling the fear slowly building in his body.

When he looked up again, he stood before the Gryffindor entrance, feeling the tension pooling in his stomach, feeling the fear grip his heart and slowly constricting. He looked at the Fat Lady, his eyes seeing right through her."Get Harry Potter for me." he said, his eyes seemingly dead to the outside.

She complied, disappearing briefly, before returning, the door opening as she once again settled herself. Harry stood there, his emerald eyes filling with some unnamed emotion as Draco looked at him, the silvery grey eyes cool and stoic. "Malfoy..."

Draco just continued to look at him, tilting his head to one side, staring into the dark eyes of the taller boy. "I wanted to speak to you before the negotiations, to tell you that no matter what you want you won't get it, unless it's agreeable to the rest of us. The child will have a hyphenated surname, given names are negotiable. Inheritance is non-negotiable, the baby will receive from both sides of the family, and therefore, will have rights within both. Also, I don't care if you want to see the baby, or not, i don't care if you feel the need to marry me. The only thing I care about is making sure this baby isn't going to be shunned because of who the parents are, is that understood?"

Harry looked taken aback, taking a step away from the blonde, seeing the anger that was slowly building within those icy cold depths. "It's understood and I agree with your demands... Malfoy, why don't you come in." suggested Harry, opening the door for the blonde.

"Come in?" asked Draco, raising an eyebrow at the proposition.

"Yeah. Come in, sit down, y'know, chat, talk about this. Before the parental units take full claim of our best interests." said Harry, trying to force a smile on to his face.

Draco looked at him, a shiver running up his spine, his mind flashing back to the last time they had been alone together, feeling the hand of the other boy on his arm as if to lead him into the chamber."No!" said Draco, taking a step back, quickly placing a hand over his steadily beating heart.

Harry took a step back also, his eyes downcast as he felt shame flood his face with color."I'm sorry," said the darker haired teen, slowly opening the door, stepping behind it to give the blonde more than enough room to enter."I didn't mean to frighten you."

Draco looked up at him, his eyes wide with fright, as he panted to get his heart under control. Raising his hand to the wall he steadied himself, swallowing down the bile that seemed to raise in his throat.

"Is everything alright, cub?" asked Remus, as he came walking into the room, his eyes turning from Harry to the blonde standing in the doorway. His amber eyes widened slightly as he looked at the boy's deathly pallor, his wheezing breaths."Draco, come in, come in." The werewolf instructed, beginning to place his arms around the small boy.

"Don't!" said Draco, shrinking further on to the wall, his eyes becoming nearly completely silvery grey in fear.

Remus took a step back, confusion written across his scarred features, his ears twitching as he heard his mate come to the door."Moony? Harry? What's going on?" asked Sirius, stepping into the hallway, his eyes alighting on the blonde outside of the portal.

"He's having a panic attack." said Remus, trying once again to put lift the boy into his arms, only to be met with a terrified glance.

Sirius came forward, reaching his arms around the boy, lifting him into his arms, and walked into Gryffinddor Tower. "What do we do for that?" asked Sirius, settling the panicing teen on the couch in the common room. Reaching forward, he pulled the cloak from the boy, watching as it subtly shimmered with silver thread.

Remus stepped forward, settling himself next to the small boy, making him look at him. "Draco, you need to calm down...we won't hurt you..."

"Don't...talk...to me...like I can't...understand.." Draco panted out, his eyes closed, as he rubbed his chest.

Remus nodded, just sitting next to the child, gently rubbing his back, holding his pale hand in his own scarred one."I understand, but you need to calm down, alright?"

Draco nodded, taking in a deep breath, holding it for a second, before allowing it to slip out. He repeated it, feeling his body get into the rhythm of the motion, feeling his heart slow to a steady beat.

"There we are, alright now?" said Remus, turning to look at his mate briefly before turning his gaze back to the blonde before him." How about some tea, hmm? That sounds good, doesn't it?" said Remus.

Draco nodded his head, continuing his breathing, his eyes closing in fatigue."I apologize..."

"None of that now. You have every right to be frightened, it doesn't matter of what, it's fine." said Remus, his tone speaking volumes.

Sirius smiled, motioning discretely to Harry to follow him, allowing the two others to talk. Pulling the dark haired teen to his body, Sirius led him deeper into the tower, feeling his mate's feelings on the subject."Now, pup, lets go find something to keep up occupied until the Slytherins come to collect their boy, hmm?" said Sirius, leading the boy around the tower, just waiting for the boy to talk to him, to allow his emotions to override his fear.

He didn't have to wait long......

------

Harry sighed, running his broom calloused fingers through his unruly hair, feeling his frustration build within his chest. Looking at his godfather, he sighed again.

"Whenever your ready, Harry." said Sirius, a small kind smile creasing his lips in a chesire cat grin.

"I..I just...don't know what to say to him, y'know? I don't know what to do any more..I can't do anything...I feel...I feel so helpless." said Harry, looking down at his hands, his emerald eyes welling with tears, as he felt the weight of it all settle on to his shoulders.

Sirius gently took the boy in his arms, feeling the tiredness in his body as he slumped against him, allowing himself to cry into his godfather's arms."Shhh, Harry, everything will turn out as it should, don't worry. Don't let this be the end of you, you're stronger than this. We will work this out, trust me, trust Remmy. We won't let you down, pup, I promise."

"I just feel as though, nothing good can come out of this, like this baby..that this baby is going to suffer because of what I've done." explained Harry, taking a shaky breath in, holding all the more tightly to the animagus.

"No, it won't because we won't let it. No matter what happens, we won't let someone hurt or demean that baby, just because it was a forced union, or because the Malfoy's are a dark family. No one will touch, look or talk about that baby in the wrong way, or they'll be in Azkaband faster than they can blink." the blue eyed man growled, getting a laugh out of his godson.

"Thank you, Padfoot. I don't think I could do this without you." said Harry, breathing in the man's familiar scent.

Sirius smiled, gently rocking the teen in his arms, as he hummed in delight."You'll never have to."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Remus sat silently, watching the young blonde drink his tea silently, his dark eyes downcast as though he were deep in thougth. He looked so small, practically drowning in the slightly over-sized cloak, his small body adding to the effect of him being a small lost child, waiting for his parents to pick him up. Sighing, Remus stood, pouring himself another cup of tea, before continuing."How are you feeling?" he asked, a small kind smile, worming its way onto his face.

Draco looked at him, blinking slightly as he stared at the werewolf, confusion quickly lighting his eyes, then disappearing in those crystal depths."I'm better." he said simply, tilting his head to the side slightly, his face that blank thought, his body seeming to run on autopilot.

"Does your father know you're here?"asked Remus, taking a sip of tea.

Draco shook his head, running his hand threw his wild hair, feeling the blonde strands against his hand."I left them sleeping. They....need to sleep." Draco murmured.

Remus nodded his head in understanding, taking another sip of tea. "What did you need to discuss so badly that you came up here?"

Draco bristled, his eyes taking on a dark grey almost black hue."I believe that is between Potter and myself. At this time you are not privy to such information." said Draco, placing a strand of stark white hair behind his ear.

Remus felt his hackles raise, his mind becoming more animalistic, more protective of his pack."What makes you believe that I'll allow you to do that?"

"What was said is between Potter and me, not for you. These negotiations will begin shortly, I feel there is no need to share what was said within that particular conversation, due to the fact that they will be discussed and decided by Potter and me, but will be announced by my family at these negotiations, is that clear?" said Draco, looking every bit the Malfoy aristocrat and nothing like the scared young boy Remus had begun the conversation with.

Before Remus could respond, the door to the tower opened, revealing Severus, his dark clothes seeming to jump out in the Gryffindor decor. Severus spotted the blonde, his eyes revealing a sense of relief as he looked upon his child, feeling the tension that had been in his body since he had awaken and had been able to find the boy.

"Severus, welcome to my humble abode." said Remus, standing, his body tense in case of an attack that Severus could unleash if he had decided it was the Gryffindor's fault that his child had been missing.

Severus sneered, as he walked to his child's side, kneeling next to the boy, checking him over for injuries mental and physical. Draco allowed him, feeling his sire's need to make sure he was alright, to make sure he was whole.

Remus sat, watching the exchange between father and son, his heart constricting slightly as he watched Severus finger the child's face, his dark eyes piercing those that could reflect his own.

He could see the way the dark haired man looked at the boy, how his dark eyes were lightened with fear, the tension running through his body making his shakes show even more than could hear him, cursing his weakness, he rested his shaky hands on Draco's baby smooth cheeks, leaning his forward against the blonde head, taking a deep breath against the rushing of his blood.

Remus's heart clenched, as Draco reached around the man, placing his arms around the darker man's neck, burying his face into the crook of the potions masters neck, seeking comfort.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus, nuzzling the soft neck with his nose, breathing in the familiar scent of his child.

"Yes, just a little spooked and tired. Where is father?" asked the smaller of the two, feeling tightening his grip ever so slightly.

Severus felt a growl in his throat, but held it back, gently lifting the boy in his arms, shifting him slightly into a more comfortable position in his arms. Feeling the smaller boy shiver slightly against the air, he pulled him closer to his body, his eyes zoning in on the werewolf that stood there, his dark eyes flashing."We will see you in the morning." Said Severus, stepping toward the portal, tucking his son under his chin, nuzzling the baby soft hair on the pale head.

Remus smiled slightly, nodding his head, motioning them toward the door, a polite smile on his weather worn face, as he let them out, watching as Draco placing a kiss on the darker man's cheek.

* * *

Remus stood against the door frame, just listening to the sound of his lover and their cub, as they walked toward him, he could smell the scent of tears on the dark young man's face, those bottle green eyes reddened at the edges from the force of the tears. Turning, the werewolf smiled, taking the tall boy in his arms, breathing in his scent, taking comfort in the knowledge that his cub was in his arms, that he could still hold him, and know that he was alright, at least physically.

"Are you alright, cub?" asked Remus, resting his head on the broad shoulder of the dark haired boy.

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Moony, somehow knowing that the wolf needed to be reassured that his cub was still there, that scent alone was not enough to satisfy the wolf. "I'm alright. I'm just tired. How about you? How's the baby?" asked Harry.

Remus chuckled slightly, taking a step back, his eyes glittering amber with mischief and the barely contained wolf. Taking his small family to the couch, they all sat, Harry in the middle, the both adults on either side of him, providing comfort and warmth to his tired body.

Harry leant back, allowing a smile to settle on his face, as he listened to Remus speak, hearing and processing the older man's words, tucking them away in his mind, storing them for later when he could look back and smile at these memories, and maybe share them with his own child.

At that thought, Harry paused, realizing, for maybe the first time, that he was going to have a family of his own, that he was going to raise or at least help to raise a child, to shape that baby into someone he would be proud of. A small smile pulled at the edges of his mouth, as he relaxed into these thoughts, feeling for the first time as though there was something positive in this obstacle.

* * *

Severus sat walked down to the dungeons, his arms full of tiny blonde, his heart aching as he watching his son snuggle even closer to get warm. That had always been a problem in the dungeons, at least for Draco and his Slytherins, the cold had made them sluggish, and tired, instead of keeping them awake, and alert. The cold made them huddle close to each other on nights, sleeping naked to stay warm when the sheets were not enough. Severus, of course, had frowned upon this behavior, especially when Blaise and Theo had taken a shine to the smaller, more feminine body of the blonde now in his arms; but as both the two boys and he learned, Draco could and would take care of himself.

Smirking as the memory surfaced, he could remember the way their faces looked at they stood at the door to his quarters, their pained eyes telling of what the diminutive blonde had done to them. Looking down at the small creature in his arms, he could almost smell the scent of smoke that clung to the boy's hair and clothes, describing a life of cauldron smoke and brewing, not of a life of perfumes and pampering. His small hands, while soft, were perfectly stained with the scars of hard earned cuts, of potions and tonics. His nails cut short to minimize the risk of his essence spilling into the potions, that the blonde seemed to devote most of his time to.

Physically, he and the boy were so different and so similar. Though their darkness separating them in coloring, their souls were imperfectly perfect, both scarred and wretched in their own warpped way that made them complete, yet incomplete, at least, that is what Draco must be feeling. Severus sighed, as they came to the door, watching as it opened, seemingly of its own accord, watching as the it revealed the stunning image of Lucius Malfoy. No, he had found the missing part to his soul, could almost not bear to be parted from it, without it, he lost the humanness part of him, the wizard that protected the human in him and reminded him, that he was something beside the monster that others pegged him as, that he was someone.

Lucius smiled sensually, beakoning them both into the common room, watching with darkened eyes as his son was set down on his own two feet, ready to catch him if he fell.

Draco stretched, cracking his knuckles and popping his back into place, before he fully faced his parents, his charcoal grey eyes crackling with the fire in the hearth. "I went to speak to Potter, and the information that was divulged during that discussion will not be presented until the following morning. So, I suggest that, neither of you try to get me to talk until tomorrow. Now, I'm going to bed, and I would very much appreciate it, if the two of you would do the same. Good night, Father." said the smaller blonde, briefly kissing his bearer on the cheek. "Good night, Papa." repeating the ritual to the dark haired man, before heading off to bed.

Lucius watched his son leave, his eyes unreadable, the light from the fire blocking the emotion in those icy depths. Turning back toward his lover, the blonde smiled, a sad tilt to the sensual mouth.

"That's you son, " said Severus, wrapping his arms around the small waist of his lover, resting his chin on the shorter man's shoulder. Lucius chuckled, his eyes sparkling with tears that threatened to fall if he was not careful. Severus placed a kiss on his cheek, gently rubbing the flat stomach under his arms, his lips moving down the pale neck as his other hand gently pulled the robe that clothed the man's body, off his shoulder, granting access to his creamy smooth skin."He acts like you, all proper etiquette and everything." he said through his kisses, feeling the paler man relax against him, feeling as he allowed himself to feel the love that Severus offered him, feeling the arousal that was peaking under the robe that was being quickly discard by well trained fingers.

"He's yours too," argued the older of the two, a moan in his voice as he enjoyed the taller man's ministrations, his arm reaching behind him to wrap around the darker man's neck, stretching his body in ecstacy as his lover's hands touched him."You did help to create that little creature, after all."

Severus smiled against the supple neck, biting gently into the smooth flesh on the junction between shoulder and neck, lovingly, feeling Lucius arching into him. "True." the potions master stated simply, ripping away the fine silk robe from his lover's body, reveling in the friction that Lucius was causing.

Lucius moaned, turning to face the taller man, his eyes darkened in lust, his lips opened. Planting opened mouth kisses on the younger man's lips, neck, and face, Lucius allowed himself to feel the pain and agony that both were feeling, tears building in his eyes, welling over his eyelids and onto his cheeks, a sob tearing from his throat, as the pain ripped into his heart.

Severus gently shushed him, holding him close and rocking the naked man before him, allowing the pain to envelop them, reminding them that they were together in this, that they were together in this pain, that they could depend on each other. Severus lifted the blonde into his arms, gently rocking him, taking the strength from his mental walls and thrusting it to Lucius, walking to his bedroom, knowing that Lucius needed to know that he was loved, needed the physical aspect of their relationship, needed him to show him.....And Severus needed it to.

* * *

Hey everyone,

sorry I couldn't get this out soon enough. My schedule has been kinda hectic lately with finals and such just around the corner. Now down to business, first, please review. I really don't want to have to put limits on the thing saying, "I need 20 reviews before I update." that's just not me, but I love to hear from you all. Either that than PM me, I like talking to people.  
Thanks for listening.

--thedarkersister3


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sirius sat silently in the common room, his eyes dark and brooding, his hands settled on either side of his body, his brow furrowed in thought. Remus stood by silently, his golden eyes watching the darker man as he thought, darkness wafting off the the blue eyed man in waves."What are you thinking of that makes you like this, love?" asked Remus, stepping into the room, standing in front of his lover. Sirius looked up, a small smile on his lips as he took Remus's hand, bring it to his mouth, brushing it against his lips.

"Harry's future, our future." said the animagus, his eyes staring into those of his lover.

Remus shook his head, a smile on his face, as he settled next to his husband, spooning into his side, nuzzling into the warmth his mate offered. "Everything will be fine, Padfoot. We will be fine." said the werewolf, closing his eyes, his breaths deepening.

Sirius smiled, lifting the smaller man into his arms, and nestling him in his lap, gently smoothing his hair away from the sleepy man's face."You should rest, love. You'll need your strength for tomorrow." Sirius admonished, though a gently rumble in his chest told of his laughter.

Remus playfully hit him, his eyes struggling to open in order to properly scold the larger man. Sirius smiled, gently placing a kiss on his sleepy spouse's forehead, before sweeping him off to bed.

Voldemort sat silently in his lair, his dark followers surrounding him as he contemplated the disappearance of the Malfoy boy. The cloaked figures around him, shifted nervously, their hands shaking within their robes, hoping that their master would not take their lives. Voldemort looked at his hands, reveling in the feeling of his new body, licking his lips as he remembered the feeling of the silky smooth skin of his prized consort under him, and beginning to form under his black hooded cloak, at the memory.

Sighing slightly, the man stood, leaving the dias to walk through the ranks of his followers, his long legs pulling him through easily. Nagini followed behind him, her long body slinking through the mass of bodies, people stepping out of her way so as not to upset her in any way, their fear of the great snake palpable.

Voldemort entered his chambers, allowing his long dark robe to fall off his shoulders, his mood darkening when he looked at his empty bed, anger welling up inside of him as he saw the lifeless sheets. The beautiful blonde was no where to be seen, the small, lithe body with its silky childlike skin having disappeared from his quarters that night, and had yet to return. The man sat silently in his overstuffed chair, resting his palm in his hand, as he thought of that body underneath him, the skin rubbing against his own as his thrust into that tight channel, loving the feeling of the boy writhing beneath him. Taking a breath in, and opening his eyes, smoothing the darkened pepper-salt hair from his slightly crinkled face, he stood, opening the door and beckoning his followers toward him. "Get one of the boys ready for me." he said simply, a wicked smile curving his lips as he saw their faces panic.

"Which would you prefer, my lord." said one of them, his face downcast as not to offend his master by looking into his eyes.

"One of young Draco's companions." he said,"they were all trained by the same master, yes?"

They men nodded frantically, hurriedly bowing to retrieve one the pureblood boys that waited for the call of their master. Walking hurriedly to the chamber holding the children, entering after verifying the reason they were their as well as giving identification, allowing them to see the consorts within.

Upon entering the men stood silently, their eyes staring in awe as they looked about the large atrium, unable to take their eyes off of the finely decorated threshold. The beauty that was present in the room itself, caused them to further pause in their quest. Within the room, filled with pillows and gazebos and daybeds, sat the most beautiful creature they had seen in all their year in service. Young men and women reclined, sat, or lay upon the surfaces in the room, their bodies clothed in the shawl of their station, the boys wearing a wrap that wound around their slim hips, falling loosely around their legs in the style of harem pants, while the girls wore long clothing in the style of the Romans, the length of their dresses shortened, revealing their legs, the colors that caressed their skin all the same shade of darkest ebony.

The men stared at the creatures, the mere movements of their young bodies, making the older mens pants tight. The wizard assigned to the group stepped forward, his sheer size frightening the men, making them quiver before him. The dark man looked down at them, his eyes piercing them with their darkness, making them feel small, and worthless. "What do you want?" asked the man, folding his large, brawny arms over his chest, the gold armband signifying his status of teacher and guardian of this harem.

"The master has requested a boy, one of the young Malfoy's companions, from Master Thor's school." stuttered out one of them, trying to regain some of his manhood, in front of the large man.

The larger man laughed, throwing back his head, the sound deep and almost cruel, echoing through the hall, gaining the attention of the consorts within the room, their eyes watchful."'I'm the master here, and if he wants one, he needs to come and choose one himself..."

"But the master said that we were to be choosing one for him!" one said indignantly.

Thor arched a brow, his face hard as stone as he stared down at the two before him. "If I am to remind you of why I am here, then you are not worthy to choose one of the companions. I am here to protect these consorts from men like you having your way with them."

"But they are just whores...

Before the man knew it, his back was pressed against the hard stone wall, his throat being constricted by the force of Thor's dark hand, crushing his windpipe. "They are not your galleon priced whore! These children are intelligent, contain a high level of magical ability, are educated in the finest schools, and are pureblooded wizard, have some type of creature blood running through their veins, or both. They are trained to kill, give pleasure, and to give birth to the next generation of wizards. They deserve your respect! These are the children that now hold your very life in their hands." he whispered fiercely, his white teeth snapping.

The wizard looked a little beyond Thor's shoulder, his eyes widening as he saw the consorts were standing, wands and other weaponry visible in their hands, their eyes narrowed as if in warning. A deep chuckle resounded through the hall, echoing. Eyes shifted to the door, where the dark lord himself leant against the frame, a wry smirk on his face, as he looked at the scene playing out in front of him. Stepping into the room, he beckoned a olive skinned boy to him, remembering him from the ritual day. The boy stepped toward him, allowing the larger man to wrap arms around his narrow waist, feeling those questing hands rub against the tight skin of his chest.

Thor stepped back from the man, his body still tense as he looked at the dark lord, his dark eyes narrowing. "Where is Draco Malfoy?" he asked the lighter man, watching as the young boy arched against the tall man, as he played with his sensetive nipples."I don't allow two to be gone at once, my lord."

Voldemort sighed into the skin on the boy's neck, looking up at the darker man, never stopping his ministrations. "I told him to leave, after I had finished with him." he stated simply, placing opened mouth kisses on the olive neck, that arched beneath his lips." I thought you weren't allowing him to see me, that's why whenever I have called for him, he never came."

Thor growled, yanking the consort away from the dark lord, his eyes blazing with fire."You asked to have him for the night in your room, now that he has not yet returned, you are to keep all your business within the walls of the harem. I will not accept another mishap, like this my lord, but if it happens again, I will not hesitate to strip you of your rights within the harem."

Voldemort sneered."I own this harem, you can't take away my rights within it."

Thor rolled his eyes, walking away from the irritated man, back toward a group of teens splayed on the floor, joining them. "I wouldn't test that." he said simply, allowing the teenagers to crawl on top of him, rewarding some with a fiery kiss."Oh, and Blaise, when you finish with him, your mother wishes to see you."

The dark lord snarled, pulling the tanned boy into his arms, and into a separate room, feeling the heat in his loins grow, as the boy wrapped his lean arms around his angry charge, rubbing those sinnfully swift hands over his muscles that were clothed by his shirt. Dragging the teen in front of him, he had the boy kneel, having those nimble fingers undress him, caressing the light colored hair on the boy's head almost lovingly, as the small creature undressed him. His breath quickened when that devilish mouth enveloped him to the hilt, the heat almost driving him to the edge of oblivion as the teen bobbed his head.

Dumbledore paced his quarters, his twinkling blue eyes glittering with mischief, their depths cold and distant as he made another plan. He could feel the magic radiating off the blonde teen as soon as he walked through that door, could practically smell Voldemort's magical essence on the boy's skin, and he hated it. It made his skin crawl as he thought of the boy that had entered into his domain, and had destroyed some of what had taken him so long to create, he hated how easily Tom Riddle had waltzed into his place of power and had taken control of the wizarding world, hated how he ruled with an iron fist that would not hesitate to destroy any resistance.

He personally had wanted the Malfoys under his thumb the minute Lucius had looked at him as a child, the that delicately pointed face was filled with this knowing, with that knowledgable look. He hate it, he wanted them as his, those ungodly beautiful creautures to bow at his feet, to acknowledge him as their master! He wanted those brilliantly clever minds, those devilish bodies, those stone cold grey eyes that made you feel like scum. He wanted them!

But he knew, as he paced his quarters, the portraits staring down at him curiously, he knew that he could never have them, much like he couldn't have Abraxis, like he couldn't have Lucius, and now like he couldn't have Draco. They all possessed another man's heart, had had these men, and then had kept them under their thumbs, running the show, as you run a brothel, with arrogance and determination. Abraxis had had Voldemort, way before the man had taken the name, like Lucius now possessed a place in some other powerful man's bed no doubt, and now Draco....the child now possessed the enemy and savior of the light! Oh, how he hated them!

Hate those perfect lips, eyes, hips, bodies to lure anyone into their lairs and ensnare them, trapping them and never letting the soul go. He hated how they easily shifted from politicians to socialites, blending seamlessly into the next event as though they had no shape and no boundary. He hate how sensually they walked, how they practically beckoned you into their beds.

But they would be his soon, they would be under him, and their submission would be delicious.

At least that's what he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello lovelies! I'm back after a lovely little break from this story. Now we may begin the real knuckling down. The story will be moving much faster now, or at least I hope, especially since I plan to skin writting the negiotiations and just recap in the story itself.

Well toodles, drink tea and be merry!

* * *

Chapter 16

Lucius walked around the manor, his hips swaying with each step, his long sensual legs clothed in black fabric, his long torso bare with only the dangling amulet. Severus looked after his lover, watching as the older man walked past him, and into their bedroom, brushing his long blonde hair as he walked through the halls, a dark brow quirked as he stared after the blonde's back.

Draco sat next to his sire, nestled next to the man, garnering his warm and love as a blanket around his destroyed nerves. Looking over the black haired man's shoulder, the small blonde peering over his father's arm in order to read the text the man had picked up, in the library. "Dragon," said the dark haired man, looking out of the corner of his eye,"you could just ask to see the book, hmm?"

Draco blushed, snuggling even closer to his father, before sighing. "I'm not really that interested in the book, papa." said the boy, dropping his head onto the dark man's shoulder, breathing in the scent of the potions master.

Severus put his arm around his son, placing a kiss on the bright blonde hair, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, as he continued to read, his dark eyes roaming the page. The dark haired man sighed, slightly, runningh his long fingers deftly through the short blonde hair on his son's head, as he read, listening as his son nearly purred at the sensation.

"Sev, have you contacted Thor to tell him of Draco's condition?" came the older blonde's voice from the bedroom.

Severus sighed, placing his finger in the text, before turning to look at his lover, a dark brow raised as the blonde stepped out of his room, his long blonde hair impeccably plaited, tied at the end with a black silk ribbon, his fingers working at the buttons on his sleeves of his expensive grey dupioni silk shirt, the mother-of-pearl buttons in the front undone, revealing the toned pale, lean muscled body.

"No, dear, I thought you were going to do that." said Severus, pulling Draco against him, as they looked up at the indecent aristocrat.

Draco laughed slightly, as his bearer huffed, his hands migrating to his hips as he looked at his lover like a petulant child."He will be angry at you for not contacting him, you know." said the taller blonde.

Severus nodded, a small smile curving his lips as he looked at his son, ruffling the teen's hair, before standing, walking passed his lover, and into their bedroom, kissing his lover on the way in.

Lucius rolled his eyes, buttoning his shirt, placing a quick kiss on the boy's head before leaving the room.

----------------------

Narcissa was seated by the entrance, her blue eyes staring into a book, their darkened depths seeming to see past the page and into the meaning of the text. She was waiting for the Gryffindors, her back straight, her eyes seeming to only see the words on the page as she waited. She ignored the foot falls of the house elves, their steps too small, measured, and careful to be that of a human, child or adult. She wore a blue silk dress, the dark richness of the cloth sliding against her body, the Grecian style of the dress complimenting the feminine curves she sported.

Narcissa looked up from her book, her piercing blue eyes staring into those of her cousin, one of the only survivors of the noblest house of Black. Closing the heavy tome, she gave him a small smile, her coral pink lips sliding over her lips, exposing her pearly white teeth.

"Welcome, cousin, to Malfoy Manor." she said, as she placed the book beside her.

Sirius snarled, his matching eyes seeming to turn to ice at the mere sight of the blonde woman, a growl escaping his throat at her cold, perfect greeting. Remus wrapped his arm around the raven haired man, his hand landing over his heart, conveying peace to the man. Harry, just stared, his fear palpable as he looked at the exchange between the two relatives, holding his breath at the thought of Sirius loosing his control.

Narcissa smiled, cold, cruel, and calculating as she looked behind the small group, her eyes landing on the red hair and bushy curls of Ron and Hermione, her eyes seeming to become even more cruel, all the more hardened. "I see you have an army of children to run your little war?" she said, though it wasn't a question.

She turned leading the small group through the large entry way, her hips swaying enticingly with every step as she walked, the dark blue of her gown seeming to darken into black, then to the royalist of blues, the shades casting shadows, deceiving them.

They were led into a large library, the ceilings lined with book, upon book, the tomes ranging from large to small, nary a single one unloved, each carrying the mark of their master. The books were piled on the floor, on the Persian rug that dominated the center, stacks of books laying on or near the sofa's, each seeming to be breathing as if by some command they were alive.

Hermione gasped at the sheer volume that room contained, her eyes growing large as she turned in a slow circle, her fingers itching to obtain any one of these treasures, her mouth watering at the knowledge stored within the texts, her mind reeling with the possibilities. She reached out to touch one, to take the ink, the leather, the knowledge with her eyes and fingers, only a hand caught hers, taking her attention off the tome.

She looked into the dark eyes of Draco Malfoy, his hand clasping her's, his darkened grey eyes dangerous."I wouldn't do that if I were you, Granger. " said the Malfoy heir, dropping her hand, his own replacing her's hands on the worn leather, lovingly caressing the old weather worn diary. "Dark stuff in that one, you should stick with your muggle literature, much safer, less broken bones and dead mudbloods.'

Hermione sputtered, the brightest witch in their year, and she wasn't allowed to touch a book! Outrageous!

"How dare you!" she whispered fiercely, her eyes burning.

"How dare I what? Don't forget where you are, Granger." said the boy, taking the old book in his hands, gentling the cover with loving knowing fingers. "This isn't some public library, this is a personal collection that has taken centuries to get--"

"Which is why you should let others read it? Don't be so selfish, Malfoy." said the witch, putting her hands on her hips.

"Listen to this Mudblood!" said the blonde boy, his grey eyes blazing liquid mercury, the magic in the room building." This library is filled with dark artifacts, all cursed against nosy little chit's who want to know the secrets, but aren't tied to me by blood, or creed. If you had touched this," he continued, holding the book aloft, emphasizing his point, "you would have been promptly poisoned and died, because I doubt Severus would have even tried to save you, due to your stupidity, which you and your friends exhibit quite often. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded her head, his eyes downcast, her soul and heart broken in the briefest second of being unable to touch a book. Draco sighed, his eyes chilling further as he looked over at the gaping group, their eyes on the display that had just taken place, shock written boldly across their faces. The blonde carefully placed the book on the ground, giving the old book one last caress, before turning back to his guest, his icy eyes sharpening, as he took in their number.

Narcissa stepped forward from there ranks, smoothing the boy's pale brow, placing a kiss on his forehead, before she looked back at the small crowd that had gathered in their home. She sighed, tucking a wayward strand behind a delicate shell like ear, her pale hand gently pulling the boy's face toward her, her eyes knowing as she stepped in front of the teenager, her stance strong and commanding."It's not very acceptable for a..guest to just take a book out of the family library, at least not without asking." said the woman, her eyes flashing with contempt.

Draco nodded, stepping away from her, taking out his wand and pointing it at the group of gryffindors that stood in his library. They all tensed, waiting for a curse or jinx to be fired, surprise springing to their faces as he whispered a charm, watching as each one of them changed to a golden color, only to be left feeling vulnerable. The blonde put his wand away, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his hear, before seating himself on a large overstuffed chair, his eyes scanning their bodies, his own tense as if he was a cobra laying in wait of prey. "Please, be seated," said the boy, his eyes staring at them, his hands folded in his lap."the meeting will be taking place in the drawing room in a few moments."

"Why not just take us there? Why bring us here?" asked Ron, suspicion rolling off the red head in waves.

Draco sighed, tucking his feet under his body, blatantly ignoring the dark haired boy, as though he was an insignificant bug, his eyes seeming to stare through him. Harry watched the blonde, following his eyes, catching sight of his potions professor, the dark haired man standing on the upper level of the library, leaning against the railing, his dark eyes watching them as they spoke, his body ready and tense. The dark haired man was wearing a white silk shirt, his trousers an olive color, the entire outfit giving an air of relaxed nobility, pieces of his dark hair pulled back from his face into a small ponytail, tendrils escaping the hold of the plain hair band and framing his face, his dragon amulet dangling from around his neck.

"We're Slytherin, Weasley. We guage the response of those we intend to speak with." came the potion master's dark voice, sliding over them like dark chocolate.

The group looked in the vicinity of the voice, their eyes landing on the 'casually' dressed man, their faces conveying their surprise at his attire outside of the school. Severus walked to the ladder, the only entrance to the upper balcony, quickly skimming his way down the tall elongated stairs, turning to face the group that stood by his son.

Narcissa smiled slightly, greeting the potionsmaster with a kiss on his cheek, before motioning the group to follow her, as she walked about the Malfoy's ancestral home, greeting the portraits as they passed them. She led them to the a room, opening the ancient door to reveal a large rectanglular table, runes carved into the surface, gold embedded in the symbols. Severus and Draco stepped leisurely into the room, Severus seating Draco at the head of the table's second right, motioning for the others to seat themselves on the left. The two groups faced each other, not for the first time, but for a reason far more complicated than the mere turf or pranks that they played in school.

Lucius came in, seating himself at the head, steepling his fingers and resting his chin on the platform his hands made, his face stony and cold. "Shall we begin." said the patriarch, his grey eyes intent on the proceedings.

"What do you propose?" asked Remus, his amber eyes flashing slightly in challenge.

"Seriously? We want Potter to have nothing to do with the child, allow it to live it's life in peace unless something were to happen to a multitude of people then the child would be passed on to Potter. Also that Draco would be allowed to take trait suppressant potions to avoid the child looking much like Potter, in order to protect the child's real identity, of course." Said Lucius, his voice unflinching as he looked at them across the table.

"No!" said Harry, his face and voice frantic, the only reason he had not stood to his feet was because of Remus and Sirius on either side of him, their hands clasped over his.

"Calm down Harry, it's alright, they won't do that." said Sirius, his blue eyes flashing at the elder blonde.

Lucius smiled, leaning back in his chair , crossing his legs and pouring himself a glass a of white wine. "Excellent. We may now begin the negotiations."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry sat silently in his shared rooms, trying to quell the anxiousness that had been stuck to him since the morning before, hindering his ability to eat, sleep, or talk to anyone. The dark haired boy sighed, leaning back against the leg of the couch, looking back up at the ceiling, spelled blue to have a calming effect on the two that were to be living in tight quarters. Standing, the teen sighed tiredly, pacing the common room, his steps heavy as he pondered his new predicament.

The slytherin prince would be making his way up soon to settle in the adjoining room, probably bringing with him his slytherin cohorts and their snarky comments. The negotiations earlier that summer, had left both parties tired from the stress all trying to help ease the load on the young blonde, the weight already showing on his small frame. The last few months had been a petite mort for Harry, namely because of the blonde's rapid weight loss due to the morning sickness, his small frame had showing every bone when the morning sickness had subsided. Snape hadn't taken that well, especially with Harry so close to the blonde, the dark haired man had been protective, almost wolfish in nature, but held himself in check when Draco was around.

The negotiations were murder, at least for Harry. He hadn't understood a word the elder Malfoy had demanded, his thoughts focused solely on the conversation that Draco and he had had so long ago it seems now. The young blonde had voiced their requests, stunning the adults with the assurance in his voice, how he met their eyes as he told them his demand. They had agreed, from the surprise or because they were afraid of a tantrum, Harry would never know.

The portal opened, revealing the blonde, his trunk following behind him. Those steel grey eyes stared into his briefly, before the emerald eyed boy turned away, looking at the smaller boy's robes, his eyes falling on to the swell of his stomach. He reached forward slightly, before pulling himself back, restraining himself from touching the growing swell, his heart clenching as he remembered who had touched that stomach as he wanted to.

Draco had become a spy for Dumbledore. He didn't want to, but his parents urged him to, telling him he could garner information that they weren't even privileged to hear of. The blonde was taken into the dark lord's bed again, forgiven for he carried the child of the man, or thing, that ruled the night.

"Potter?"

Harry was waken from his thoughts, staring at the smaller boy, managing a smile as he looked at the slytherin.

"Yeah?"

"I'm seeing the dark lord tonight, also, my friends will be accompanying me back." explained the blonde, seating himself on the sofa, a sigh escaping his throat as the weight was taken off his legs.

Harry smiled, kneeling in front of the blonde, carefully taking off the blonde's boots he had taken to wearing. He untied the laces, slipping the leather off his foot, chuckling as he heard the sigh of relief. The blonde sighed, slouching elegantly against the couch, examining the Gryffindor through his lashes, a small smirk on his face. The brunette took one foot in his hand, massaging the appendage, a small pleased smile creasing his face as he listened to the blonde moan.

"Merlin, when you do that I want to kiss you." said the blonde, arching up his breathes deeping as he relaxed further.

"I'll take you up on that when you haven't been around death eaters none stop. The stories make me sick." commented the taller of the two, a grimace briefly gracing his features, before being replaced with a smile.

"You do know that only reason we seem attracted to each other is because I need a sexual release every once in a while, and you just happen to be the only person here." said the blonde, rubbing growing stomach.

"Uh-huh," said the dark boy, rolling his eyes as he worked the second foot."That's exactly why you crawl into my bed when you get back from the little escapades with Voldy."

"You chase away the nightmares." said Draco, withdrawing his feet from the large, warm hands, curling them under his body, his voice far-away, and pained." I...I..I can't sleep otherwise, and I can't take a dreamless sleep potion. Even though your part of the nightmares," he continued, seeming to shrink in on himself. " I feel at ease with you. It's probably a psychological thing because you're the savior of the wizarding world, and all that shite."

Harry just stared at the blonde, stunned into silence by the admission, a small, slow smile spreading across his face as he looked at the blonde, feeling his discomfort. He drew himself up on to the couch next to the blonde, takeing him in his arms, kissing his forehead, and laying back against the armrest, pulling a blanket around the two of them.

"We have to figure out names." said Harry, changing the subject, smiling as he felt the blonde relax against him, laying his head onto the broad chest.

"I like Artemis." offered the blonde.

"What if it is a boy?"

"That's a boy name."

"But wasn't some goddess name that?"

"One woman doesn't change how I feel about that name. Besides, if it is a girl, then we have a name already picked that would work."

"I bet you weren't named before you left the womb." said Harry, running his fingers through the blonde's soft hair, breathing in the sharp scent of cloves.

"No, but I had a name by the end of that week."

"Why can't we just name the baby when we see it?"

"Because we would end up with a child named Harry."

"Oh," said the dark haired boy, stopping in his stroking,"good point. Oh, before I forget."

"What!" Draco said, his voice sharpening, shutting his eyes as he snuggled closer to Harry.

"When did we get chummy?"

"When we decided it wasn't good for my health to duel you while pregnant."

"That wasn't my fault." defended Harry, pouting but not moving, his thumb rubbing little circles on the stretched skin of the blonde's pale stomach.

"Attacking me wasn't the answer. We really need to work on your temper. Besides, I was right, that Weasley chit is a whore."

"I don't see why you have to call her that."

'It's true, and when have I ever said anything that wasn't the truth?"

"I distinctly remember many lies coming from your lips when we were children."

"Those were all true. I don't see what the prob---"

"Do you want to get married?"

"Well, that was sudden!"

"So? We might as well."

"Who said? My fathers aren't married by Ministry regulations, but married by our society standards, that's all that matters to me."

"Don't you want better for our child?"

"Don't give me that! My parents are perfectly happy with their arrangement, and I'm satisfied with ours."

"Why don't you want to marry me?"

"I may let you kiss, fondle, and satisfy needs with me, but I know you don't love me."

"Do you love me?"

"What I love doesn't matter, Potter. Right now the world's at stake and we are talking like old women."

"Do you love me?"

"Potter, stop acting childish."

"Do you love me?'

"I find you endearing." sighed the blonde.

"Do you love me?"

"Maybe."

"I love you, at least, I think."

"When you win the war, we'll talk about this, hmm? Something to look forward to, yes?"

Harry smiled at the blonde, pressing a kiss onto his forehead, groaning as the small one climbed over him, standing to his feet, stretching. Emerald eyes watched appreciatively, those honest orbs raking over his frame as he stripped out of his normal clothes, walking around the apartment naked. The small blonde entered his room, coming out moments later in a white tunic and black pants, ruby studs in his delicate lobes.

"You'll be fine going to dinner with Lupin and Black this evening, won't you?" asked the blonde, running a comb through his hair, lifting an eyebrow at the tall boy.

"I'll be fine, " said Harry, embracing the blonde from behind. "Take care of yourself."

"Potter please, if I didn't know how to take care of myself, I'd be dead." the slytherin commented lightly, easily shrugging out of the hug.

The blonde walked over to the fire, his silver eyes staring into the light, his countenance darkened, as he took a handful of the floo powder, throwing it into the fire, then himself in after it.

_____________________________________________________

Remus lay snuggled on the couch, nestled in a sea of limbs and blankets, drowsing in the sated afterglow of Sirius and his love making. Sirius lay beneath the werewolf, running his fingers through the dirty blonde hair, sighing contentedly as he felt the small drifting in and out of conciousness. The animagus hummed, tracing patterns in his mate's growing belly, a smile forming on his lips as he felt the baby move under his hand.

"Do you know it it is a boy or girl, yet?" asked the animagus, nuzzling his nose into the honey colored hair.

Remus groaned,trying to hold on to that little warm place of sleep, before opening his amber eyes in defeat. Sighing, he looked at his lover, wiping his eyes tiredly."Not yet. Why?"

"Just asking." said Sirius, taking the werewolf's chin in hand, his thumb gently rubbing the corner of his mouth.

Remus smiled sleepily, laying his head back onto the broad chest beneath him, throwing one arm of the taut stomach of his mate before sliding back into drowsing.

"Is Harry coming for dinner?" questioned Sirius, trying to keep his mate awake.

Remus sighed once again, nuzzling his face into the nape of his husband's neck, conveying the want of sleep rather than speech."Yes."

"Oh, okay, good."

"Hush now, I'm tired, you wore me out."

"Really?"

"Mmm." he affirmed, sinking lower into sleep. The werewolf reached up, bringing his mate down, silencing him with a kiss. "Now, hush."

Sirius sighed, pulling the blankets up higher around them, snuggling deeper into the warmth of his mate, allowing himself to sleep, if only for a little while.

_____________________________-

Dark robed bodies knelt before the dias, their hoods covering their faces, masking their eyes from the view of the dark lord, trembling as they listened to his steps. Their eyes watched his movements, looking for any sign that he would curse them, looking for any type of sign from the others, hoping the dark lord was in a good mood that day.

Voldemort smiled sinisterly, his crimson eyes striking against his pale skin, his peppered hair, the way his hands stroked his wand, the muscles of his chest rippling as he gripped his wand. He walked around the dias, his eyes watching the door to the chamber, excitement coursing through his blood as he waited for his courtesan.

The heavy oaken doors opened, revealing the small boy, his cloak draped around his body, and cascading to the floor in rivers of black silk. The small blonde walked easily through the mass of bodies to kneel in front of the dark lord, his eyes downcast as he waited for his cue. The older man smiled down at him, offering his hand to the pregnant boy helping him to his feet. Pulling the smaller body against his, he gave a feral growl of ecstasy at the feel of the boy against him, that beautiful baby bulge curving against him. And he smiled as he ravaged the boy's mouth, taking, taking, taking, feeling the pure soul drifting in and out of darkness, feeling the consciousness of it, knowing he was its poison.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Draco sighed, silently sitting up in bed, his silver eyes looking back at the sleeping dark lord, his grey eyes flashing as he sneered. He pulled the finely woven robe from the ornately carved chair, the silken material cool to the touch as he slide his naked limbs into the black fabric. He pulled his hair back aggitatedly, quickly and efficiently tying the ribbon around the short ponytail, his small hands moving assuredly around the sprig of hair capturing up any loose strands in the black ribbon before slipping off the bed and on to the stone floor.

He moved through the corridors, his pale, bare feet padding throught the halls as silently as possible with his extended frame, as he walked to the harem, shivering shaking his frame as he walked the familiar halls, his eyes seeming to look at nothing as his feet took him to his distination, the familiarity of the place guiding him when his mind was occupied. He entered the atrium, his eyes seeming to flash back to life as he looked at writhing bodies on the floor, a small smile replacing his blank face as he stepped over the bodies, coming upon his friends, gingerly kicking them.

Dark eyes looked up at him, before nearly rolling back into the familiar face, as the olive skinned boy rode out the pleasure that was being beckoned from his young body, another young boy thrusting intimately into his willing body, placing kisses, open mouthed, wet, sloppy, inexperienced kisses on his body. Draco rolled his eyes, absently rubbing the swell of his stomach, moving on to the next of his friends, gently probing Pansy, watching for her nod before moving along to the next of his small, elite group, seating himself quite comfortably in one of the pillowed gazebos, reclining against the copious amounts of cushions, watching disinterestedly as the bodies seemed to writhe in unison.

Blaise limped over to him a few moments later, lazily clothing his naked form with a simple robe, before collapsing next to the blonde, nestling tiredly next to him. Draco returned the affection, both boys placing twin kisses on each others cheeks as they watched the others pulling themselves from the grips of their passions. Theo emerged next, his need for modesty even more relaxed than Blaise, not even bothering to cloth himself, placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek before slipping a robe onto his shoulders, not even bothering to tie it allowing it to remain open, revealing his highly impressive body. Pansy pulled herself up next, her robe in place, ever hair on her head in impeccable order, as she too kissed the blonde on the cheek in greeting.

Draco looked at his group, his coral pink lips curving at the corners as he tucked a piece of hair behind Theo's ear, kissing the taller boy gently on the lips, feeling the boy nuzzle closer to him. He repeated the gesture with Pansy, messing with her dark hair briefly before look sitting back against the cushions, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind his ear, watching as the other teens stood from their spots, Blaise reaching out his hand to the blonde in silent aid. The blonde accepted the hand, allowing the boy to pull him to his feet, swaying slightly as he changed positions, vertigo taking over his functioning. Theo steadied him, placing his hands around the smaller boy's waist to hold him. The three looked at each other, their eyes betraying nothing as they watched the blonde compose himself quickly, their worry hidden under layers of emotionlessness.

Draco recovered quickly, gently batting away the taller boy's hands before silently leading them out of the harem and into the night, the halls seeming to be muffled against the sounds of their feet, allowing them to walk as though they were shadows that existed only in the dreams of sleeping children, the harmless, nameless beings that haunted adults if only in memory. They moved seductively against the moonlight, their skin seeming to glow with the moon's light, almost as though they were back in their harem, having sex with some other courtesan.

They stood silently by the apparation point, deep within the forest, their ageless eyes watching as the moon cast it's light on the castle one last time before apparating away, cracks of what seemed like lightening resounding as they disappeared.

* * *

Harry sat silently by the window, his green eyes staring out at the dark night, his thoughts seeming to be just as dark as he waited up for the blonde, his heart seeming to wrench with each thought directed at the blonde. He looked around the room, his eyes taking in those that waited with him, some out of hope, like Severus, whose dark eyes stayed as sharp as ever as he waited, his back straight and alert as he listened for any type of sign that his child had returned; some waited out of spite, like Ron, who snored loudly next to Hermione, his red hair falling over his eyes as he leant forward in his seat, before he caught himself falling, grumbling under his breath out 'ferrets' and 'loosing sleep' as he tried to get back into a comfortable position; but then some that waited along with him did so out of concern for him, like Remus and Sirius. Remus leaned on the animagus, his amber eyes fighting to stay open, as he rubbed his protruding stomach, a small contented smile on his face as Sirius whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Harry sighed, his gaze turning back to the window as though he would know when the blonde would come into view, when they would be able to see those familiar blonde strands that reminded him of starlight. _'Great.'_ thought Harry, shaking his head as he smiled to himself, _'don't I sound poetic.'_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of something, the blinding light of the moon seeming to reflect off the bright blonde hair as he stared out the window at that beautiful hair, that familiar, fae-like face relaxed as he walked amongst the shadows. The dark haired boy stood, knocking the chair out from under him as he ran to meet the blonde, a laugh of pure joy and happiness escaping his lips as he hurried down the countless stairs. He could hear the others behind him, could practically feel their footsteps as they pounded behind him, as he raced toward the main entrance.

He jumped the last few stairs, his long legs allowing such a move as he landed on his feet, his eyes catching sight of the blonde as the large door opened. Harry sprinted towards him, swooping down on him, scooping him into his arms and placing kisses allover that beautiful pale face, forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids, lips, every place his lips could find a fragment of unclothed skin they planted a seed of affection. The small blonde laughed slightly, allowing the taller of the two to smother him in kisses, feeling the emotion behind those small gestures of affection, feeling the worry and relief over his return. Harry finally stopped his onslaught, his nose nuzzling the blonde's neck as he place yet another kiss on his lips, this one fleeting and chaste, before placing he pregnant boy on his feet, his strong arms around the boy as he steadied himself.

"Well," said Pansy, a small smirk forming on her lips as she watched the large Gryffindor hold her friend close to his body," I guess he missed you, hmm?"

Draco swatted at her, though his eyes spoke of the fondness he had for the dark haired boy, as he allowed the taller of the two to tuck him into his side. Harry looked the new group over, his green eyes seeming to darken in a way that made them more intimidating, more threatening then the boy they had known from school. He glanced over their attaire, furrowing his brow in confusion at their state of undress, seeming to remember them clothed mostly when he had last seen them.

Theo sighed slightly, running his hand through his dark hair, not at all bothered by the stares he was receiving as they others filed into the entrance hall, their eyes seeming to judge before they understood the situation. Ron, being himself, was the first to comment on the Slytherins attire, or lack there of.

"Oi, are your parents so caught up in their 'lord' that they didn't bother to buy you clothes?" he yelled out, his blue eyes flashing with amusement at his own 'inteligence'.

All the Slytherins present rolled their eyes at the boy, ignoring the comment. They looked over at the group at the end of the hall, their masks falling into place, hiding their emotions, a way of protecting all that they could of themselves. It was their way of protection, of keeping themselves together when the world turned against them. They could read each other but that was only because they knew each other, had lived with each other for as long as they could remember, had grown up with each other, had shared experiences that drew them closer, their bond tighter, almost asphyxicating.

Severus came into view, his dark eyes flashing with some unnamed emotion as he gracefully made his way over to the small group, his potion stained hands reaching out, gently ruffling Draco's bright blonde hair, needing the physical proof that his child was there, alive, was within his grasp. He turned his gaze onto the others, those dark eyes seeming to sift out the truth, seeming to search out the faults in their masks, their facades. He touched each child's cheek, his penetrating gaze searching theirs. The children allowed him, their well built walls crumbling around them as they were searched, feeling relief wash over them as he gently spoke into their minds, his dark voice seeming to mimic the velvet night that they had just emerged from.

"Welcome back," said the older slytherin, his dark eyes shuttered, shielded against the prying gaze of the others.

The three returning children nodded, their eyes seeming to follow his example, the depths becoming obscured, as though they were a muddy river bank. They followed him silently, looking over their shoulders to look at Draco, their eyes seemingly empty and dull. The small blonde waved them off impatiently, the sleeve of his robe moving along his arm, the silken material shimmering in the dull light of the hall. He tucked a stray piece of long blonde hair behind his ear, stretching leisurely as he slowly made his way toward his and Harry's shared suite, the dark haired Gryffindor glued to his side as though he was a body guard.

* * *

Draco sighed, collapsing on the couch in their rooms, groaning as he pulled his feet on to the plush sofa, breathing deeply in hopes of ridding his body of the soreness the dark lord invoked. Harry gently settled next to him, silence blanketing the room, thick and warm, the comfort affecting the blonde that lay upon the couch. Slowly, Draco began to pull his mind back from the depths of darkness, his grey eyes focusing once more on the dark haired boy by his feet.

Harry offered him a strained smile, his emerald green eyes taking in the tired, dull, lifeless grey, hid heart breaking as he saw the flash of mistrust in those Slytherin silver eyes. He gently tugged on the blonde's robe, helping him strip it off his pale naked body, wincing as he saw the bruises that littered the that flawlessly pale skin. The dark purple, yellow, and green looked sickening on his small body, the marks seeming to make you want to hold that fragile body close, tuck him under your chin, your arms wrapped around that frame that shook ever-so-slightly from the pain in his body, and tell him that you were there, that you were going to keep him safe, that you were going to protect him from the pain, all the pain that could ever happen to him. But, Harry thought, he couldn't do that. That would be a betrayal in the eyes of a Slytherin, that would be weakness, and if Draco was anything, it was Slytherin.

So Harry gently pulled the robe from his battered body, folding the expensive fabric into a neat little square, his eyes watching the small grey eyed boy, watching as he shook, unable to comfort, knowing that comfort was weakness, and right now, Harry had to be the hero that everyone wanted, because that's what Draco needed. He needed to know that Harry would be able to fulfill his duty, to do what needed to be done, to be what the world needed him to be, because knowing the the saviour was a human just like you, made you want to curl into a ball, it made you want to hide under your parents because they could protect you better than that weak boy that needed a hug.

Harry stood, his long, leanly muscled body moving almost clumsily to the small kitchenette, filling a bowl with warm water, gathering a bar of soap and wash cloth in his arms, his steps leading him back to the tired blonde, gently setting the items on the coffee table, kneeling on the floor, a sign of submission, as he gently, quietly dipped the washcloth into the water, rubbing the cloth against the bar of soap, releasing the scent of milk and honey into the air, relaxing the blonde. Harry gently took his hand in his, caressing the cloth along that pale arm, washing without a sound, watching the boy relax, hearing the small sigh, the delicate shudder of his shoulders, as his muscles were relieved of their tension. Harry gently washed his body, his arms, his neck, his face, his chest, his beautifully rounded stomach, his legs, his feet, he washed the evidence from him, taking the weight off those pale shoulders and placing them on his own, shouldering the burden, if only for a little while.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Blaise sighed, as he stretched leisurely out against the chaise, his smaller body leaning on Theo as he yawned sleepily, rubbing his hazel eyes as he snuggled closer to the warmth the taller boy offered. Theo shifted, scooting Blaise over slightly in order to adjust the boy into his side, resting his head on top of the shorter Italian teen, signaling the him to turn the page of the book they were reading together. Pansy sat adjacent to them, her dark hair framing her delicate pixie face as she flipped through a book, wrinkling her nose in digust as she glimsped something distasteful.

Severus peered in at them through the door, his dark eyes scanning the room seeming to search out any kind of harmful entity that could harm his slytherins. Seeing nothing, he returned to his chambers, shutting the door behind, allowing the children privacy that they had yet to experience in their lives.

Pansy looked at the recently occupied door, her dark eyes twinkling with some unnamed emotion in their depths, as she turned her gaze to the two on the chaise. Wrinkling her nose at their reading material she sighed, rolling her eyes as they looked up at her questioningly.

"Seriously boys," she said, standing from her spot on a overstuffed chair, stretching her body like that of a cat, each vertebrae shifting back in place with a 'pop'. "Can you two get your minds off of sex?"

Blaise smiled mischeivously at her, his hazel eyes sparkling impishly as he snuggled all the closer to the taller boy behind him, his hand moving suggestive against the boy's thigh. "You know me Pans," he said, littering little kisses over Theo's neck," I love my sweets."

Pansy rolled her eyes, before reaching forward and taking the book from the two. "But seriously, this book is only filled with smutty little things that don't help at all."

"Speaking from experience Pans?" asked Theo, running his hand through the curly carmel hair of his friend, sighing as Blaise nibbled on his collar bone. "Tut tut, dearest, no marks." he admonished, lightly.

Pansy had the decency to blush, hitting the taller boy upside the head with the offending book, before she threw it on to the hard wood table, with a bang. Straightening out her clothes once again, she sighed, seating herself in her chair, her dark eyes looking out from behind a curtain of hair.

"How do you think Draco's holding up?" she whispered.

The boys stopped their play, turning serious for a time, their eyes darkening looking into their memories of the past and and the present, comparing the face of the boy they loved so dearly.

"He's breaking." said Blaise, his voice whispery calm.

"I thought so too. The dark lord is invading his mind as often as he can, and Dray's drained from the pregnancy. He needs rest." said Theo, sitting up on the chaise, dislodging the Italian.

"Draco doesn't like to be helped. What can we do?" asked Pansy, pushing her fingers through her dark hair in frustration.

Blaise wrapped a lock of hair around his long tanned finger, before looking about the room, his dark eyes staring at the walls, as htough a hidden message was written in the stone, the secret to making their blonde slytherin submit to their reasoning.

"Potter."

"What do you mean Potter?" asked Theo, rubbing his head.

"We get Potter into this. He's scary enough, and its his baby, he'll want to protect that baby more than anything. If he sees Dray's spying as detrimental, then he will somehow force our dear little blondie into submission. Also, we can use the parental units." said Blaise, a small smirk coloring quirking the corners of his mouth upward.

Theo pulled the tan boy close to him, pressing a kiss on his lips, nearly smiling. "I knew you were good for something besides sex." said the taller boy, chuckling as the smaller Italian hit him playfully.

Pansy smiled sinisterly, rubbing her hands together. "Let's do it."

Harry sighed, snuggling deeply into the covers, feeling the warm body next to him, pulling the covers higher on their bodies, the thick down comforter covering the bright blonde hair, and just coming up to his chin. Cracking open one eye, he looked at the blonde, his green eyes opening fully to take in the beauty of the nymph like creature in his bed.

Draco lay snuggled in the blankets, the large, fluffy white duvet seemingly drowning him, his delicate nose and rosebud mouth peeking out from his nest, his marble skin flushed a carnation pink with sleep, his grey eyes closed, his mouth slightly open. Harry continued to stare, admiring the mix of genes that created this creature, marveling at how Severus, with all his darkness and Lucius with his seemingly blinding light could make this sleeping creature.

A knock sounded at the door, drawing the boy hero's attention from his bed partner to the large oaken surface. Sighing, the dark haired boy stood, grabbing a shirt soft worn cotton shirt to pull over his naked chest, unable to find his robe. Ruffling his hair briefly in order to feel out the disarray, the teen opened the door, rubbing his jade green eyes.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the boy, before stepping past the sleepy boy, making his way through the rooms, into the bedroom, opening the curtains that surrounded the bed, and then the window curtains, a small smile making its way onto his lips as the younger blonde stretched, rubbing his eyes sleepily before setting up in bed.

"It's time to wake up, Draconis. You have work to do." said the blonde, breezing easily from the room after besowing a kiss on to the teen's head, leaving the two children to the their own devices.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair before grappling for the pale boy's leg, grabbing it and tugging on it pulling the smaller of the two towards him. Draco allowed himself to be pulled, groaning as he clutched the blankets closer, snuggling deepily into the comfort of the soft down.

Harry patted the pregnant blonde on his thigh, rubbing the spot almost lovingly before taking the blankets, watching as the round bell was bared to the world, the loose night shirt that he wore riding over the baby bump. Harry rubbed the belly, feeling the smooth skin, his emerald eyes taking in the sight of the slowly waking heir, his pale legs bared becuase the shorts he wore rode high on his thighs, his pale skin illuminated by morning sun, gently touching those long lovely legs.

"Would you stop eating me with your eyes, Potter." said the blonde, cracking open one dark grey eye.

Harry just smiled, pressing his lips to the back of the blonde's knee, nibbling at the soft skin that was there. Draco swatted at him with a pillow, a satisfied smile settling over his fae like features as the taller boy was knocked to the floor.

Harry laughed,pouncing on the blonde, and leaning on his elbows on top of the boy, careful to not press his weight on to the frail blonde under him. Draco stared up at him, his grey eyes staring into grey, a soft smile spreading over his lips as he caressed the darker boy's face, his touch tender as he felt the slightly prickly skin on the tanned boy's chin.

Harry caught his hand, kissing the finger tips of the thin, pale hand, his eyes remaining on those stormy grey, seeming to be sucked into the abyss that was the blonde. The taller of the two rolled them over, placing the pregnant boy on top of himself, watching as the pale boy sat up, straddling his hips.

Their eyes met, silver on green, light on dark, life bred between them. And in that moment, Harry felt as though he could stay like that forever.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, Everyone,

Sorry I haven't been the best updating writter recently, but this year is senior year for me so, college stuff has gotten in the way of school and writing. Sorry this is so short. I hope you enjoy, because we are almost done with this kiddies.

* * *

Chapter 20

Remus smiled, stepping from the bed, rubbing circles on his round tummy as he sighed, stretching his limbs from their sleep, yawning wolfishly before pulling a shirt over his body, the over sized material pulling tight over his large stomach, as he buttoned the few buttons on the sleep shirt, before seating himself on the edge of his mate's side of the bed, gently running his hands through the animagus's hair, humming gently under his breath as the dark haired man stirred from his sleep.

Sirius opened one bright blue eye, a rakish smile making its way on to his face as he went in for the attack, manuevering the wolf under him, smiling as the sandy haired man looked up at him breathlessly. Leaning down for a kiss the dark haired man gently took the werewolf's lips, before snuggling next to the pregnant man, gently spooning into the man's side, feeling the growing baby bump that moved under his hand, the child inside kicking its bearer, as though to join his sire in torturing the man. Remus laughed, settling deeper into the embrace the dark man offered, kissing his mate fondly as they cuddled in their bed.

"How's the little man?" asked Sirius, his blue eyes staring fondly at the bump.

Remus ran his fingers through the thick mass of black hair, humming in thought. "He's due any day now, Padfoot." said Remus.

Sirius looked at the man in his arms, eyes wide as he rubbed the round belly, his hands shaking as he moved to look at his mate. The dark haired man moved the wolf, settling in between the sandy haired man's legs, the long appendages on either side of his Indian style legs, as he moved the shirt covering his baby and lover, worshiping the growing stomach, seeming to memorize the feeling of the life under his lips and hands.

"I forgot completely," the dark haired man confessed, his eyes focused on the swell. "He's a good couple weeks older than Harry's baby, huh?"

"About a month and a half actually. So, Draco's not far off either." explained the werewolf, sighing as he relaxed against the pillows.

Sirius sighed, as he placed kisses on his lover's stomach, feeling the baby move beneath the stretched skin, smiling as he he felt the baby kick. "It's all kinda surreal, y'know? I never thought I would be a dad, especially after being put in Azkaban. I...I never really had parents, so I just feel sorta inadequate." said the animagus, his eyes staring up into the amber brown of his lover.

Remus smiled slightly, running his fingers through the animagus's hair, his golden eyes edged with sadness. "You'll be the best Daddy, Sirius. You try so hard already with Harry, to make up for lost time, and Harry is so lucky to have you as a godfather, a father really, just think? We'll be grandparents and parents around the same time. The best of both worlds." said the werewolf.

Sirius smiled gently, placing one last kiss on the growing bump, before stepping off the bed, helping his mate off the edge and settled on to the floor before heading into the shower. Remus sighed gently, puttering around their room, cleaning, humming under his breath as the listened to Sirius sing in the shower, a silly muggle lullaby about cupcakes. Slowly the pregnant man made his way into their living room, the quiet of the morning seeming to seep into the space and make the colors of their home brighter, and alive.

Harry sighed, reading over the parchment the blonde had handed him as they sat silently in their rooms eating breakfast in bed, curiosity of Harry and Dobby. The dark haired boy leant back againt the pillows, taking a bite of the pancake that was quickly cooling on his plate. Draco looked over his shoulder, his grey eyes alight with interest as he read the letter rather quickly, tapping his fingers on the muscular thigh of the boy-who-lived, signalling that he was done. Harry raised an eyebrow, before turning his eyes to the blonde, a good natured agitation on his face as he looked at the blonde.

"Is there something that you need?" asked the raven haired boy.

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes as he indicated the letter with his head. "Will you turn the page?" said the boy, never a question, always a demand."I finished with that page and I'm ready for the next."

Harry frowned, shaking his head, the shaggy mess of hair settling itself into a large stack of disarray. "Draco, this is my letter. What if I had wanted it to be private?" said the boy.

The blonde almost giggled, shaking his head. " Potter, if you had wanted that letter to be private, you wouldn't have read it in the bed, with your breakfast, sitting next to your pregnant/bored/(now)easily amused lover."

Harry smiled, leaning in close to the pregnant blonde until their foreheads touched, their noses rubbing together affectionately. "Lover?" he asked, his green eyes alight with emotion.

Draco stammered, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he looked away from the far too happy Gryffindor. "I...I..."

"Don't try to hide it Draco, you said it, and as you are always telling me; whatever you say you mean to say. So, am I correcting in saying that the great and powerful Prince of Slytherin, considers himself to be my lover?"

Draco leant forward capturing the brunette's lips in a kiss, silencing him gently, running his hands through the mass of hair, moaning lightly, placing Harry's hands on his round stomach, smiling in triumph as the Boy-Who-Lived fell victim to his actions. Harry moaned, running his hands over the curve of the blonde's stomach, revelling in the feel of the soft skin pulled tight against the growing bump of their child. Gently, he extracted himself from the kiss smiling indulgently as the blonde sighed, snuggling deeper into the blankets and pillows.

"Mhmmm, trying to distract me now, hmm, Draco mine?" asked the Gryffindor, nipping at the blonde's nose, a gentle smile on his lips as the Malfoy shivered.

"Of course not. Now, where is that last page?"

Harry laughed, ruffling the blonde's hair as he retrieved the page requested, watching in fascination as the little blonde skimmed the page, his grey eyes reading the letter.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello loyal readers,

I'm sorry that I have been less than prolific these past years in regards to this story, but really I have been working on my education. I apologize profusely, but I'm going to be revising this story. I am going to complete it, that a definite, but it is going to undergo a major overhaul. I am posting it under a different title as well. I am sorry that it has taken so long, but I am ready to get this done.

Thank you.


End file.
